


Charlie Barber's Series of Unfortunate Events

by sydwrites



Series: CHARLIE BARBER ONESHOTS & REQUESTS [1]
Category: Marriage Story (2019)
Genre: Degrading Language, Dirty Talk, F/M, Language, Name-Calling, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smutty goodness, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27950453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydwrites/pseuds/sydwrites
Summary: Just a collection of getting caught in various stages of sexy times by various people with your beloved husband, Charlie Barber.
Relationships: Charlie Barber/Reader, Charlie Barber/You
Series: CHARLIE BARBER ONESHOTS & REQUESTS [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046935
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. A Not So Silent Night

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of my ongoing, non-linear series, "Charlie Barber's Series of Unfortunate Events"
> 
> INDIVIDUAL WORK WARNINGS (in addition to the warnings already listed): hot tub foreplay, skinny dipping, mentions of alcohol/consumption, name-calling/degrading language.
> 
> enjoy!

Charlie had been so excited to finally introduce you to his family over the Christmas holiday. Of course you’d just expected a small gathering with his parents and a few relatives, but when you and Charlie pulled up to the house, it was anything but small. You grew even more nervous while Charlie practically jumped out of the car and ran around to your door, almost slipping on a patch of ice. You got out of the car and instantly he could tell you were nervous.  
He brought his hands up to cradle your face. “My angel, you have nothing to be afraid of. My family’s going to absolutely adore you. Plus…they have a hot tub in the backyard that we can spend some quality time in together later.” He winked and you bit your lip.  
“Will there be alcohol at this event?” You asked, chuckling.  
Charlie laughed and pulled you to his side. “Oh so much alcohol.”  
You both smiled at each other before breaking out into a fit of laughter, Charlie bending down to capture your lips in a searing kiss that could’ve melted the winter snow around you. You had to pull him off and say, “Charlie! It’s cold as shit out here, can we please go inside?? There will be plenty of time for this later…in the hot tub…” You winked and he groaned before walking up to the door with you tucked into his side.  
You took a deep breath as the door opened.  
\- - -  
It had been a long night of talking to various family members and friends, but you think that you were pretty successful in charming them. Of course, the three glasses of eggnog helped quite a bit. You had been talking with Charlie’s mom before over her shoulder, you saw Charlie wiggling his eyebrows at you and gesturing towards the door. You made a ‘help me’ face as he chuckled, coming over and politely excusing you from the conversation, citing an excuse along the lines of needing fresh air.  
He dragged you outside and you snuck into the warm outdoor cottage, where he’d already lit a fire and brought out towels. It was then that you realized that you didn’t have any type of swimwear to put on.  
“Charlie, what am I supposed to wear? I don’t have anything.” You said.  
He simply smirked, looking you up and down hungrily before smugly replying, “Nothing. We’ll do a little skinny dipping.”  
Your eyes went wide. “Charlie, it’s like 30 degrees outside and there’s literally a party going on inside your house!”  
He seemed unconcerned as he walked over and opened the curtains to reveal a sliding glass door.  
“No one will catch us out here. Besides, I made sure that my sister keeps everyone away from us.”  
You screeched. “You told her?! Oh my god, she probably thinks I’m a whore now. Charlie!!”  
He laughed. “Trust me, we aren’t the first couple to sneak away from the family Christmas party to spend some time in the hot tub. I’ve covered for her so many times over the years, she owes me one.”  
You rolled your eyes. “Fine, but you’re lucky that I like you as much as I do, Charlie Barber.”  
He smiled. “I’m lucky to have you, beautiful. Now take your clothes off so that we can get in the hot tub!”  
You quickly shed all of your clothing as Charlie did the same before going with him to the sliding glass doors.  
Suddenly, without warning, he pushed them open, ran out and got into the hot tub. You shrieked as you followed him, closing the doors behind you before quickly getting in and sighing in relief at the warm water surrounding your cold body.  
You glared at Charlie, who was looking at you hungrily from the other side of the tub. “Thanks for the heads up.”  
He simply chuckles and swims over, wrapping his arms around you and pulling you onto his lap. “You’re welcome. Isn’t this nice?” He mumbled before attacking your skin with kisses and love bites.  
You sigh and tilt your head back to give him better access, hands splaying out across your back as he leans closer to you. “Mmmm…so nice.”  
He smirks against your skin as his mouth becomes more urgent and rough, the kisses soon becoming bites. He bit down on the curve of your neck and you gasped, bucking your hips forward, consequently grinding against his hardening length. He groans into your neck and moves down to nibble at your collarbones as you continue grinding against him.  
He pulls away and looks up at you, eyes darkened with lust. “As much as I’d love to worship you in this hot tub, we have to be quick.”  
You nodded, biting your lip as he reached down and stroked his length a few times before lining himself up with your entrance. His large hands gripped your hips under the warm water as he pulled you down and pushed his hips up, both of you moaning at the feeling.  
“Oh fuck, Charlie…”  
He growled, burying his face into your chest as he began bucking up into you. Unfortunately, his feet kept slipping on the bottom of the tub and he couldn’t keep a consistent pace, head falling forward with a defeated huff as you laughed.  
He kissed your chest before mumbling, “This looks so much easier in the movies.” looking up at you with a grin. You both chuckled before you suggested switching positions.  
“How about we just tease each other in here and then have sex in front of the fire inside?” You suggested and he nodded, pulling your lips to his for a steamy makeout session. His hands ran all over your body as your hips grinded down on him and your hands weaved through his raven locks. You tugged on them a little, causing a deep growl to emit from his chest as his hands came down to your hips and helped you with your movements. After a few minutes of intense making out and groping, you pulled away, both of you out of breath.  
He looked at you, lips swollen and pleading eyes. “Y/N, I can’t wait any longer, I need to be inside you.” He said before grabbing you and standing up quickly as you wrapped your legs around his hips and held him tight as he rushed back into the warm cottage, quickly closing the doors behind him.  
He put you down and backed away, stroking his length rapidly as he growled softly.  
“Fuck, get that blanket and spread it on the floor in front of the fire. Then…fuck…get on your hands and knees. Gonna pound your little cunt raw in front of the fire, angel.”  
You smirked and quickly rushed over to the sofa to grab the blanket, walking to the fire and placing the soft material on the floor before sinking down onto your hands and knees. Charlie quickly came up behind you, standing to admire you for a moment.  
“Y/N, you’re so fucking beautiful and perfect. You look so good right now angel, so fuckable and needy. Do you need my cock to fuck your little cunt?”  
You looked around and whined. “Please Charlie, please fuck me. I need you to pound me, fuck me so hard baby.”  
He growled and fell onto his knees, instantly lining himself up and pushing in, groaning loudly as you fell forward onto your elbows. His pace was quick and brutal, knowing that you didn’t have that much longer until people started noticing that you were missing. You moaned and he grunted with every stroke, fucking you hard and deep as the warm fire glowed on your figures. It wasn’t long before you were both glistening with sweat from the fire as you quickly approached your respective orgasms.  
“Fuck baby, you always fuck me so good. Go faster, Charlie, please! I need you to pound me so hard, split my pussy open, please! I need it so bad, Charlie!”  
He growled as his hips picked up the pace, now truly pounding into you. “Fuck! Gonna stuff your whore cunt up real nice and full with my cum! It’ll be leaking out onto your fucking panties for the rest of the night and you’ll have to sit in it, oh fuck that’s so hot. Knowing that you’ll be sitting in a pool of my fucking cum all night, fuck! I’m so close angel, t-touch yourself for me.”  
He roared with pleasure as you curled over to touch your clit, moaning with pleasure as his hips began losing their rhythm, too consumed in pleasure and so close to orgasm.  
“Come on baby, cum around my cock angel. Spill yourself all over my dick while I fuck my cum into you. Oh fuck, I’m gonna cum!” He howled as you clenched around him, bringing him to his orgasm and spilling his warm seed inside of you as you worked your clit vigorously. The combined feeling of Charlie coming inside you and the assault on your clit, you came shortly after, crying out and arching your back as you poured yourself all over his length. Your muscles were numb and your legs were shaking as you fell forward, unable to hold yourself up.  
After taking a minute or so to steady your breathing, you turned around to face a very disheveled and thoroughly fucked Charlie. His face was beaming as he extended his arms for you, standing up and pulling you into a hug at the same time. You stood there hugging in the soft fire light before you heard something from outside. The back door had just opened and Charlie’s mother emerged.  
You push him off of you and look up at him with wide and frantic eyes. “Fuck! Your mom’s coming out here!”  
“Oh fucking fuck! Grab the blanket and sit on the couch. We’ll cover ourselves with it and pretend like we’ve just been sitting in front of the fire.”  
You and Charlie scramble around before sitting down and covering yourselves just in time for his mother to open the door.  
“There you are! We were wondering where you’d gone!” She said in a perky voice..  
Charlie and you turned around and smiled at her. You were about to speak when Charlie quickly chimed in, “I just wanted to bring Y/N out here and sit with her in front of the fire for a little bit. I didn’t want her getting overwhelmed at the amount of guests we have, so I set things up out here to give us a little private time.”  
He said the word “private” way too suggestively and your eyes shot over to his with a stern look.  
His mother simply chuckled. “Private time indeed. Next time you decide to try and hide the face that you two just had sex out here, I suggest picking up all of the clothes first.”  
She bent down and picked up your discarded bra, which apparently landed right by one of the doors. Your faces went red, like Rudolf’s nose red as she dropped it back on the floor.  
“Just get dressed and come back inside. Don’t worry, you’re not the first couple I’ve caught like this out here, and I’m sure you won’t be the last.”  
You and Charlie just stare embarrassingly at each other until the door closes, and then you break out into laughter.  
“Fuck, that was so embarassing! Why didn’t we think about the clothing?” You said in between laughs.  
He pulled you in for a kiss before pulling away and chuckling. “Welcome to the family, Y/N.”


	2. A Roll in the Hay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to the local pumpkin patch with Henry and Charlie's parents! What could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is part of my ongoing, non-linear series, "Charlie Barber's Series of Unfortunate Events"
> 
> INDIVIDUAL WORK WARNINGS (in addition to the warnings already listed): quickies, reader being called a "whore" (not in a sexy way), fucking in a barn.
> 
> enjoy!

Halloween was quickly approaching and the only person that was more excited than you was Henry Barber. You loved fall, always decorating the house with fake leaves and pumpkins, but Halloween was a whole different ballgame.  
Especially with your new stepson, Henry. It was your first official stepmom Halloween with the youngest Barber, so you took him to the local store to buy a shit ton of halloween decorations to put up all over the new house. Fake cobwebs, plastic leaves, signs, kettles, skeletons, ghosts, even a giant blow up haunted house for the front yard.  
Charlie was probably going to kill you when y’all came back with several big bags of decorations, but you really didn’t care.  
You quickly paid for the stuff and Henry ran out to the car, excited to get home and start decorating. The drive home was brief and before you could even get out of the car, Henry had already sprinted inside to get Charlie.  
He smiled at you and brought you in for a quick kiss. “Never seen him this excited about anything before.”  
You chuckled and wrapped your arms around his neck. “Well, Mr. Barber, I hope you like fake cobwebs and skeletons because that’s all Henry wanted to put up.”  
Charlie smiled and kissed you again. “I’m okay with anything, Mrs. Barber.”  
You and Charlie had only been married for a little over a month now, so everything was still so exciting and new. You always felt giddy around him and all of it still felt like a dream, but that’s what you guessed it was like when you’ve finally married your soulmate. Charlie told you that he felt the exact same way and if you were being honest, you had never seen him this happy before.  
Both of you just stood and looked into each other’s eyes before Henry tugged on your coat, wanting you to come inside and start decorating with him. Charlie ruffled his hair playfully, accusing him of stealing his wife with a laugh before letting the two of you go, in awe of how much his son loved you.  
He walked up the stairs and into the house with a dopey smile on his face, unable to think of anything else but how lucky he was to have you in his life.  
\--

After a long day of covering the entire inside of the house with cobwebs, fake bugs, and skeletons, you were more than ready to go to bed after finishing your nightly glass of wine with Charlie. He saw your lids getting heavy and pulled you into his side, taking your wine glass and placing it on the table in front of the sofa before placing a kiss on top of your head.  
“Henry had so much fun with you today, thank you.”  
You looked up at him and smiled softly. “He really is a great kid, Charlie. You and Nicole did a good job with him.”  
He slightly cringed at the mention of his ex-wife but then smiled, pulling you in for a quick tender kiss.  
“He likes you a lot, he always tells me how much fun you are.”  
Your eyes looked away sheepishly before his hands came to grab your hips, pulling you onto his lap while his lips came to your neck. He pulled your hips forward, grinding them overtop his prominent bulge as he let out a throaty grunt.  
“Can you feel how thankful I am for you, Y/N?”  
You inhaled sharply as he pushed his hips up off the couch, lips beginning to plant soft wet kisses on your neck. As much as you wanted to go to bed, how could you deny your husband the opportunity to thank you like this?  
Your hips began grinding harder against him, taking over the rhythm as his kisses on your neck steadily got rougher with each passing minute. His lips traveled down to nibble at your collarbones as your back arched into him while you let out a soft sigh.  
“Charlie…” You whined, wrapping your hands in his hair.  
He moaned against your skin, pushing his hands up and under your top before starting to pull it up over your head but you stopped him with a rough kiss.  
You pulled away and nibbled at his earlobe. “Just take me Charlie, please, I need you now baby.”  
He chuckles while you get off his lap and take your pants off as Charlie pulls his length out from underneath his pants, stroking it a few times before you crawled back up onto his lap. You licked your fingers before rubbing them against Charlie’s head and lining yourself up on top of him. Both of you moaned when you sunk down onto his length, Charlie burying his face into your neck before you began to bounce up and down.  
“F-Fuck Y/N, you’re too good to me. Love you so much my angel, my beautiful wife.” He whimpered into your neck before planting some soft kisses on the skin while you rode him.  
Your back arched and your head tilted back, letting out a deep sigh as you picked up your pace. “Oh Charlie, I love you too baby. So much, so fucking much.”  
Charlie’s hips began to thrust up into you as he felt your walls throb and tighten around him before growling into your skin, “Mmmm…Mrs. Barber, you’re so tight for me. Fuck, you might kill me if you keep squeezing my cock like that.”  
You chuckled and bounced on him faster, kissing him before resting your forehead on his. “Can’t stop when you’re cock is so big inside of me, Mr. Barber. Are you close baby?”  
He nodded and tilted his head up to nip at your lips teasingly. “So close Y/N. Keep riding me just like this angel, fuck.”  
Suddenly, a small shadow catches your eye and you look up to find Henry standing in the kitchen.  
“H-Henry!” You blurt out, causing Charlie’s head to whip around and look at his son. Luckily, he couldn’t see over the couch and you were thanking whatever higher power there was that you’d left your shirt on.  
Charlie smiled at his son, trying to look somewhat normal considering he was still inside of you. “Hey buddy, what’s up?”  
He blushed slightly. “What are you and Y/N doing?”  
His face goes beet red before you quickly jump in.  
“Your father was just thanking me for helping with decorations today. With kisses and hugs.”  
Henry nodded, seemingly satisfied with the answer. “I-I was wondering if Y/N would come read me a story, I can’t fall asleep.”  
You smiled widely and nodded at the young boy. “Absolutely, Henry. Let me just get myself together and I’ll be right up, okay?”  
He nodded eagerly. “Okay! Thank you, Y/N!”  
Once Henry had bounded up the stairs, you pouted at Charlie. “Sorry baby, but my other man is waiting for me.”  
Charlie chuckled before bringing your hand to his lips, kissing it all over before you stood up and put your pants back on. He whimpered at the loss of you around his still hard dick as you pulled up your pants and leaned over for one last kiss. To tease him, you grabbed his length and gave it a few strokes before standing up straight.  
“Sorry, but it looks like it’ll be just you and your hand tonight, Mr. Barber.” You laughed before walking away, hearing his low groan as you rounded the corner and made your way up the steps to Henry’s room.  
\--

You woke up the next morning to an empty bed beside you, nothing out of the ordinary on a Saturday morning. The smell of fresh bacon and pancakes filled your nostrils, causing your stomach to growl as you threw a robe on and decended the stairs.  
To your delight, you saw Charlie and Henry laughing and goofing off as they helped each other stir more pancake batter. You smiled as you padded into the kitchen, met with a hug from Henry and a kiss from your husband.  
After filling your mug up with some coffee, you sat at the island while Charlie prepared you a plate and then sat down next to you.  
“Guess what Henry wants to do today?”  
You look over at him with raised eyebrows. “What?”  
He looks over at Henry and tilts his head towards you. “Tell her, bud.”  
Henry looks at you with a smile. “Going to the pumpkin patch with Grandma and Grandpa!”  
This was much more of a daunting task then it appeared to be, considering the last time you met Charlie’s parents, it did not end well. At one point the word “whore” was thrown around since you were about seven years younger than Charlie. Of course, he got super pissed and told them off before storming out of the house with you under his arm.  
You forced a smile back at Henry. “Sounds like a lovely idea.”  
Charlie looked at you with apologetic eyes. “Are you sure you want to come?”  
Henry added in, “Please come, Y/N! It’ll be so much more fun with you there!”  
You nodded. “Sure, I’ll tag along.”  
Charlie smiled while Henry jumped down from his seat and cheered all the way up the stairs before closing his door, muffling the noises.  
You got up to put your dishes in the sink before you felt him come up behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist before kissing the back of your neck and across your exposed shoulder.  
“Are you sure you want to do this?” He whispered before kissing the spot just behind your ear.  
You nodded, bringing your hand back to run through his hair. “It’ll be okay Charlie. They usually don’t say anything when Henry’s around and even if they do, it really doesn’t bother me that much. I know why I’m with you and if other people can’t understand that, then thats their problem.”  
He spun you around and pulled you into a deep kiss, moaning into your mouth before pulling away. “You’re the most amazing woman I’ve ever met, have I told you that before?”  
Chuckling, you reply, “Only pretty much every single day.”  
He laughs and pulls you into his chest for a big bear hug. “Mmmm…I’m slipping then, I used to say it twice a day.”  
Your shared laughter radiates through the kitchen before you pull apart and walk upstairs together to get ready for the day.  
\--  
It was going well so far, you thought as you walked alongside Charlie through the pumpkin patch. He held you close to his side and kept you there as much as he could throughout the day, which you were appreciative of.  
You were finally starting to smile when Henry came up and asked Charlie, “Dad, what’s a whore?”  
He almost choked on the sip of cider he’d just taken. “W-What? Where did you hear that?”  
Henry turned around and pointed at Charlie’s parents. “I heard them say it about Y/N. Is it a good thing?”  
Your stomach dropped and you detached from Charlie’s arm. “I’m just going to go over here.”  
“Y/N, wait…” Charlie began but was quickly tugged back by Henry, who really didn’t know what it meant.  
Charlie glared over at his parents and told Henry to go play on the playground while he talked to his parents and Y/N. He marched over to his parents, clearly very upset and angry.  
“Henry heard what you said about Y/N and then came over and asked what it meant. First of all, that is no way to speak when you know that a child could hear you and secondly, stop treating Y/N so badly.”  
His mother just huffed. “We’re just worried that she’s with you for the wrong reasons…she is younger and more immature, Charlie.”  
“Yes, she is younger than me, but she is no less mature than I am. In fact, right now, she’s more mature than the two of you. How dare you speak about my wife like that, especially around my son who loves and adores her? I love Y/N and I don’t care what both of you think.” He ran his hands through his hair. “She wanted to come today, for Henry because she is a great stepmother and she loves him so much. Fuck, I love her so much!”  
Both of his parents seemed shocked. His father began, “Son…”  
Charlie put his hand up. “Just watch Henry while I go and find Y/N. It was clearly a mistake coming here today.”  
With that, he stormed off in the direction of the corn maze, where you were standing off to the side. The moment he saw the tears on your cheeks, he ran up and pulled you into a warm hug. You pulled away and he held your face, kissing the stream of tears on your cheeks while whispering, “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”  
You sighed. “Charlie, I’m okay. It was just shocking because I thought it was going well. How’s Henry? He didn’t find out, did he?”  
His face grew into a smile. “You just got called a whore by my parents and you’re asking how Henry is?” He kissed you. “Fuck, I love you so much.”  
You smiled. “I just don’t want him thinking differently of me because of your parents and I definitely don’t want him to understand what exactly ‘whore’ means. He’s way too young for that shit.”  
Charlie laughs and pulls you in for another hug. “I hope you know that you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me and I’m really, really sorry about all of this.”  
He placed a soft kiss on your lips before leading you back over to the playground. When Henry saw you, he immediately rushed over and gave you a big hug, the gesture made you almost cry again bit you held it in, opting for a loving smile instead.  
You couldn’t make eye contact with his parents and Charlie kind of put himself in front of you while he spoke to them.  
“I’m taking Y/N over to the cider booth. I expect that my son won’t learn anymore new words from the two of you while we’re gone.”  
He didn’t even give them a chance to respond before he walked away with you on his arm. You two walked and lightly chatted before he took a sudden sharp turn towards the field of pumpkins.  
“Charlie, the booth is this way…”  
Once he looked over at you and gave you a mischievous smirk, you knew exactly what was going on.  
“Here, really?”  
He nodded, smirking before bending over to whisper in your ear, “Meet me in the barn.”  
You look around and spot a small barn off to the side and turn around to look back at Charlie, whowe eyes were blown black.  
“Are you sure it’s vacant?”  
He nods. “I may or may not have asked one of the employees…it’s completely vacant, don’t worry.”  
You bite you lip and start making your way over to the big red doors, Charlie following casually behind you. Once you reached the small structure, you quickly slid open the door and waited for Charlie to come in behind you before shutting it quickly. Right when you turned around, your lips were instantly captured in a desperate kiss. Charlie’s large arms wrapped around your body and pulled you against him, where you felt his hardening erection press against your stomach.  
He pulled away, slightly out of breath. “Never got to finish our activities last night, been hard for you all day. My hand wasn’t good enough, not nearly as good as your sweet little pussy.”  
You moaned as his lips traveled down to your neck, sucking quick marks into your skin before picking you up and placing you onto the bales of hay stacked to the side of the door. He waisted no time pushing your long dress up your hips and pulling your underwear down to your ankles before pulling himself out of his pants. He grunted softly as he stroked himself a few times before getting on top of you and lining up with your dripping entrance.  
He pushed in right away, knowing that it wouldn’t be long before someone walked by or found you. His hips started pounding into you, hay poking you through the thin fabric of your dress as you rock back and forth on the hay bale.  
“Oh, oh Charlie fuck!” You moaned, earning yourself a heavy groan from your handsome husband as his hips picked up their pace.  
His hands held your face as he fucked you, coming down to capture your lips in a series of quick kisses.  
“Fuck, I’m not gonna last much longer.” He growled as he buried his face into your chest.  
Your back arched up off of the bale as you feel Charlie pulse inside of you before one of his hands came down to rub your clit. You cried out and your walls clenched tightly around him as you instantly fell into your orgasm with a loud moan.  
“Yes Charlie, yes baby fuck! I’m coming!”  
He growled and pounded you with everything he had left, but your walls were so tight around him that he couldn’t hold out much longer after you came around him.  
“Love you so much, Y/N, fuck! Gonna fill you up with my cum, shit!”  
You moaned again as you felt his warm seed fill you up, hands running through his hair as he growled into your chest. He began planting light kisses all over your skin and you were both enjoying your post-orgasmic highs…  
Until the barn doors fly open to reveal Charlie’s mother, who wore a very disapproving look on her face. Charlie’s eyes went wide and he leaned farther over to hold you in his arms, protecting what was left of your dignity from his mother.  
“Henry’s wondering where you both are and I’m running out of excuses.”  
She took one last look at you and shook her head before walking away, closing the doors behind her. You look up at Charlie and both of you break out into laughter.  
“Fuck Charlie, now your mother really thinks I’m a whore.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> syd <3


	3. A Thanksgiving Dinner to Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot is in the title! No one will be forgetting this thanksgiving anytime soon ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part of my ongoing, non-linear series, "Charlie Barber's Series of Unfortunate Events"
> 
> INDIVIDUAL WORK WARNINGS (in addition to the warnings already listed): under-the-table teasing, bathroom sex, rough sex, name-calling/degrading language.
> 
> enjoy!

When Charlie’s mom asked the two of you to host the annual Barber family Thanksgiving dinner at your new house, you were honored. You’d never really hosted a Thanksgiving meal, much less cooked one, so this would be a fun new experience for you.  
Charlie bursts through the door on Thanksgiving morning with the turkey in one hand and several grocery bags in the other. It was quite a sight to behold, watching him wrestle with the heavy wooden door as the plastic handles on the bags began to stretch dangerously low. Before anything could happen, you quickly rushed to his aid, grabbing the turkey and closing the cold November air back behind the door.  
He had already put everything out on the kitchen counter, rapidly unloading bags into the refrigerator and pantry before taking out his mother’s recipe book. She had insisted on leaving it with the two of you, the reasoning being that she doesn’t trust a child to cook the dinner properly.  
That was her new thing, calling you a “child” or sometimes “teenager.” You were just glad that she’s moved onto something other than “whore” or “slut” because it was really starting to get to you.  
Charlie flipped through the recipes, pulling out each one that was needed today and spreading them out on the table. His forehead was already dewy with sweat as he ran a hand through his hair before looking down at his watch.  
“Shit, we should’ve started ten minutes ago. We need to get the turkey out to start thawing and the stuffing needs to get done an—”  
You walked up to him and pulled his head down to unite your lips in a kiss, feeling Charlie’s body instantly relax before you pulled away with a smile.  
“Babe, everything’s going to be okay. Now, why don’t you start getting the turkey ready while I get everything together for the stuffing?”  
He smiled down at you and placed a quick peck on your lips. “Where would I be without you?”  
You giggled. “Probably standing alone in the kitchen, freaking out about starting the dinner but not actually starting the dinner because you’re too busy freaking out.”  
Both of you laughed as you worked to prepare a delicious dinner for Charlie’s parents.  
“I think it’ll be a Thanksgiving dinner to remember.”  
Oh, how right you’d end up being…  
\--  
Charlie’s parents arrived an hour early, his mother’s doing of course, to make sure that everything was going smoothly. You were utterly exhausted and relieved that his mom kicked you out of the kitchen, even if it was because of your supposed “inability to follow a recipe.”  
You walked upstairs and took a quick shower before rummaging through your closet for the dress that you’d decided to wear tonight. After an extensive and somewhat messy search, you finally found the beautiful dark red velvet dress and slipped it on. Charlie came in not long after you’d gotten dressed and picked out his own outfit: a button-down with a sweater overtop, the “Charlie Classic” as you called it.  
He got dressed and walked over to the open bathroom door, finally getting a chance to look at your outfit extensively. You were bent over the counter applying mascara when you noticed his presence standing in the doorway.  
“What are you looking at baby?” You asked, giving him a quick wink.  
He smirked and slowly walked over to you, standing right behind you. “Just the breathtaking view.”  
You bit your lip as his hands landed on your waist, quickly traveling down to splay out across your ass and squeeze the round globes which caused your hips to jump forward against the cool marble of the countertop.  
“Really?” You said, looking at him through the mirrors reflection with a playful expression. “Do you see anything you like?”  
He pressed his growing erection against your backside before bending over to whisper in your ear. “Oh yes. In fact, I like it so much, I may have to take it.” You gasp as his hand cups your crotch and pushes the fabric right up against your sweltering arousal. His hips surged forward and he grunted, repeating that motion a few more times as you whimper softly.  
“Charlie…we can’t, not right now.” You whisper and he groans, lips meeting your bare shoulders in a series of sloppy kisses. “But my wife looks so sexy in her little red dress, can’t help myself when you look this good Y/N.”  
You roll your eyes and bat his hands off of you, unable to hold back the small smile that tugs at your lips. “And your mother calls me a teenager…”  
All four of you sat down for dinner about a half hour later, each admiring the delicious spread that lay in the center of the table. Charlie’s dad read a short poem before each person filled their plates with a delicious variety of food. Everything was going smoothly until Charlie’s hand came to lay on your thigh, showing you the small object in his grasp.  
You almost choked on your dinner roll when you saw exactly what he was holding: a remote. But not just any remote…  
“Are you ready, kitten?”  
Before you could even reply, he clicked the activation button and you quickly coughed to cover up the moan that escaped your lips. You looked up at him with a confused yet pleading look. “H-How?”  
He smirked. “You’d be amazed at how easy it was to predict your underwear choice.”  
Your eyes went wide before squeezing shut as he bumped up the intensity of the vibrations against your clit. “F-Fuck, Charlie…”  
“Is everything alright over there, you two?”  
Charlie’s mom was looking suspiciously at the two of you. You look up at her with a forced smile. “Yes, everything is fine.”  
Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Charlie holding in a chuckle as he continued eating and pretending like nothing was happening. You smirk as your hand comes to rest on his thigh, dangerously close to his half-hard erection.  
Two can play at this game.  
Your fingers softly teased his tip and his grip on the fork slowly got tighter before your hand moved up to cup his length. Charlie’s knees slammed up underneath the table while he grunted, earning him surprised and worried looks from his parents.  
You looked over at him, feigning a worried expression. “Charlie, you don’t look so good.”  
His head turned to look at you and you could tell that he was suffering. Good, now he knows how you feel.  
“I’m alright, angel, thank you.”  
You smiled up at him before turning back to your food, picking up the final piece of turkey off your plate with your fork and guiding it towards your mouth. Just as you began to chew, he turned the vibrator to the highest setting, making you choke and cough uncontrollably. You reached for your water and desperately gulped it down while Charlie rubbed your back soothingly.  
He looked over to his parents with a frown. “I’m going to take her upstairs to the bathroom.”  
Both of them nodded and you tried to protest but by the time you were able to speak, Charlie had already dragged you halfway up the stairs.  
“Charlie, what—”  
You gasped as he quickly shoved you into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. The way he was looking at you sent a chill down your spine before he walked over to you, making it within three of his long strides. His chest was rising and falling rapidly as he pulled you flush against his body, smashing his lips to yours in a rough sloppy kiss. He pulled away and panted in your ear, hot breath tickling your skin.  
“Go bend over the toilet and stick your ass out for me. Gonna fuck the brat right out of you, kitten.”  
You moaned before walking over to the white porcelain toilet, hands splaying out on top of the tank while Charlie’s footsteps drew closer. His belt hit the floor and he was right behind you, unbuttoning and unzipping his pants until his dick was free from the restrictive material. He gave it a few good strokes, not that it needed it, before yanking your dress up around your hips and tearing your underwear down your legs. His fingers rubbed over your wetness, collection some of it before he lined up with your entrance and pushed in without warning.  
“Fuck Charlie!”  
He growled and gripped your hips tightly as he began fucking you roughly. “God you feel so good, so fucking wet and tight around me. I’ve been so fucking hard ever since you put on this goddamn dress, shit you look so sexy.”  
“Oh Charlie, fuck your cock feels so good baby! I love your cock so much Charlie, fuck!”  
He grunts as he starts moving even faster, hips smacking hard against your ass while he fucks you. “Of course you love my cock, you love how good it feels inside your dirty little cunt! Yeah, your pussy loves getting fucked and filled by my big fat cock, fuck! Tell me how much your pussy loves getting ripped in half by my cock!”  
You whimper loudly as his hips drill into you. “So much baby, my pussy loves your cock so fucking much! It always fucks me so good, you always fuck me so good Charlie!”  
His length began to throb inside of you as the rhythm of his hips slowly started to falter. “God you’re such a naughty little brat, such a greedy slut for my cock. Fuck, I’m close Y/N, so close!”  
Your back arches and you begin to push back against him, aiding his strokes. “Oh baby, I’m close too!”  
Suddenly, his hips stopped and he wrapped one of his large hands around your throat, pulling you up until your back pressed against his chest. “Now listen to me, brat. I’m going to pound your wet cunt until I stuff it with my cum and then, you’re going to ride me until I come again. You’re not allowed to come until I’ve come twice, is that clear?”  
You whimpered. “Y-Yes, daddy.”  
His body tensed for a moment before he let out a ferocious growl and resumed the brutal pace he had before. “Shit, I’m so fucking close, ‘m gonna stuff all my cum into your little bratty cunt. Are you ready to take all of daddy’s cum?”  
Your eyes rolled into the back of your head as his foot came up to rest on the toilet seat, creating a newer and deeper angle that rubbed your g-spot with every stroke. “Oh yes daddy, please give me your cum! I’m so ready baby, give it all to me and I’ll take it like a good girl for you, only for you Charlie!”  
As soon as those words left your mouth, he was coming deep inside of you. “Fuck, fuck!”  
His hips kept thrusting inside of you, making sure that every last drop of his release went inside of you before he pulled out and sat on the toilet cover. He kept stroking himself while you positioned yourself over him, moaning when you felt his cum dripping onto your trembling thighs. You quickly sunk down on him and threw your head back in ecstasy while Charlie moaned deeply into your ear.  
You pushed up and sank back down on his veiny length before repeating the motion several times, establishing a steady rhythm as you bounced up and down on top of him. His heavy breaths swept over your neck on each downward motion, causing your skin to erupt in goosebumps.  
Charlie’s hands gripped tightly against your hips as he began lifting you up and down on his dick, relieving your shaky legs of some of their duty while his hips started to thrust up into you.  
“You feel so fucking good, still so tight around my cock. Greedy little thing didn’t have enough the first time and wants more of my cum, huh?”  
Your breaths came in pants and your eyes were filled to the brim with tears as you rode your husband for all you were worth. “Fuck Charlie, fuck yes baby! I need more of you, please, please give me more!”  
His teeth sunk into your bare shoulder while his hips began rutting up desperately inside you. “Fucking greedy brat, fuck! I’m so close Y/N, almost there. You’ve been such a good girl, giving daddy what he wants without question. Fuck, I love you so much angel, you’re too good to me.”  
You plant your feet down on the floor and, with some of Charlie’s help, bounced up and down at a rapid speed. Both of you moaned as your orgasms approached, so wrapped up in each other that you didn’t hear the doorknob turn.  
Charlie’s mom walked into the bathroom, eyes immediately going wide as she took in the scene before her. You met her gaze and simply smirked at her while riding her son with passion before slowing your hips and reaching back to tug on Charlie’s hair.  
“Fuck Y/N, why’d you—MOM, jesus fucking christ!!”  
His hands flew up to cover your breasts before he sat up and glared at his mother, who was still frozen in shock.  
“I-I-I…”  
You chuckled and began grinding on Charlie’s lap while turning to nibble at his earlobe, no longer caring what Charlie’s mother thought. Honestly, it was kind of fun to rub it in her face after all the nasty things she’s said about you.  
“I j-just wanted to check on y-you. I’ll go now.” She turns and walks out the door before poking her head back in. “D-D-Dessert’s ready f-for when you’re finished.”  
Charlie’s face was beet red. “Fuck.”  
Your face broke out into a smile as you started giggling, nuzzling your face into the crook of his neck.  
“Well, she’ll always remember the first Thanksgiving at our house.”  
Charlie couldn’t help but chuckle against your skin.  
“Yeah, she definitely won’t forget this one for a long time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> syd <3


	4. Family Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to meet your family! Unfortunately, they aren't much different thank Charlie's...  
> He makes it up to you, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part of my ongoing, non-linear series, "Charlie Barber's Series of Unfortunate Events"
> 
> INDIVIDUAL WORK WARNINGS (in addition to the warnings already listed): slight angst, crying, rowboat sex, name-calling/degrading language, fluffy ending.
> 
> enjoy!

Today was a very important day in yours and Charlie’s relationship. It was the first time that you’re bringing him to a family event, minus the dinner you had with your parents.  
Were you making the right choice by bringing Charlie to your family’s annual reunion? Knowing your family, probably. They were often judgemental and Charlie was quite a few years older than you, eight years to be exact. Not that you minded, age was just a number and you really loved being with him. You just hoped they wouldn’t scare him off or insult him for dating someone much younger than him.  
Charlie could sense your nerves about the whole thing, coming up behind you in the bathroom as you were putting on makeup and lay soft kisses on your neck.  
“Don’t worry angel, it will be fine. I don’t scare easily and so what if they question my decision to date a younger woman? I love you so much and honestly, often times I forget that we’re 8 years apart. I can take it, Y/N. I’d do anything for you.”  
You could’ve cried in that moment. With a big smile, you turned around and kissed him softly but he quickly turned it heavy and passionate.  
He pulled away with a smirk. “Fuck you’re beautiful, can’t get enough of you Y/N. You’re making me feel like a 20-year old all over again, fuck, I’m always hard for you.” He ground his semi-hard erection into your stomach and you moaned, kissing him again before pulling away.  
“We can’t right now baby but I promise we will later. Can’t mess up the makeup and we’re already going to be late as it is.”  
Charlie groaned and let you go, allowing you to turn around and finish your makeup while he lay kisses on your shoulders and his hands ran all over your body. It was definitely hard to put on an even layer of mascara when your boyfriend was grabbing and kneading your ass, but you managed and made your way downstairs with Charlie on your heels.  
Both of you hopped in his car and began the half hour drive to the park, arriving only five minutes late. You got out and grabbed the cooler full of food before taking Charlie’s hand and walking with him to meet up with your family.  
Your mom and dad greeted both of you at the picnic glade, welcoming Charlie and offering drinks which both of you quickly accepted. You took him around and introduced him to both sides of your family and it went surprisingly well, none of them making blunt comments or giving him dirty looks.  
Unfortunate, you took a breath of relief too quickly.  
\--

Four hours.  
Four hours of various family members coming up to you and expressing their dismay at the fact that you’re dating an older man and how he’s going to just cheat on you and a bunch of other crap, all with Charlie sitting right next to you.  
One of them even asked if you were being forced into a relationship with him by means of violence, to which you basically told them no and to fuck off. Obviously, they did not take so kindly to that but after four hours of hearing the same bullshit, you were done.  
Now he understood why you were so worried about today.  
The things your family members were saying to you were just so terrible and it took all of Charlie’s willpower not to stand up and fight for you. He felt bad just sitting by as your family, who’s supposed to love you unconditionally, judges and berates you as a human being.  
“It was a mistake to bring you here, I’m sorry that I waisted pretty much your entire day and I’m sorry that you had to hear all of that.” You said, tears swelling in your eyes.  
Charlie pulled you back against his chest and rubbed your head soothingly. “No, I’m sorry that your family is so rude and judgmental. You shouldn’t have to sit through that or hear that coming from the people who are supposed to love you for who you are no matter what. I love you so much Y/N, you’re the strongest woman I’ve ever known and you constantly inspire me to be strong. You’re amazing.”  
A single tear spilled from your eye and landed on your shirt, soaking into the fabric immediately. Charlie noticed and pulled you up into his lap, wiping the tear from your cheek and kissing the spot where it once was.  
“Thank you Charlie, I love you so much and I don’t care what my family thinks. It just hurts to hear it, y’know?”  
He nods. “I know angel, I know.” He begins to look around and spots a small wooden canoe just on the shore of the lake, smirking when an idea ran through his head.  
“Angel?”  
You look up at him. “Yeah?”  
He smirks. “Does that wooden canoe belong to your family?”  
You look over and nod. “Yeah, its my dad’s. Why?”  
He wiggles his eyebrows at you. “Do you want to take it out on the water for a little bit?” He leans closer and whispers in your ear, “I need you so badly and I want to make your day a little bit better.”  
You shivered and looked around as he kissed your neck, seeing that only a few of your family members were left and none of them were paying attention. You pushed Charlie off of your neck and bit your lip, nodding. “Let’s go. The sun is about to set anyway, it’ll look beautiful from the water.”  
He growled playfully and nipped at your neck. “The only view I want to see is you.”  
You chuckle as Charlie stands up and begins running down to the boat like a small child, chanting, “Last one to the boat has to paddle!”  
Obviously, he made it there first and you arrived quickly after him, greeted by the sight of his dorky little victory dance. He picked you up and placed you in the boat before pushing it out into the water, hopping in himself as the boat glides through the water with ease. It was really wobbly at first and both of you were laughing the whole time as you shifted around, trying not to tip the boat. Soon, you were settled onto one of the benches while Charlie grabbed the paddle. The soothing sound of the paddle hitting the water filled your ears and you let out a deep sigh, watching Charlie paddle out to the middle of the lake.  
“You look awfully sexy with that paddle, Mr. Barber.” You said, winking.  
He smirks. “Better behave for me or I’ll smack your ass red with it.”  
You bit your lip. “Promise?”  
Charlie growled and lifted it out of the water, placing it back on the side rack before sitting on the bench across from you. He pats his lap, grunting when he hits the tip of his hardened erection.  
“Naughty girl. Come here and sit on my lap.”  
You smirk and start walking over, wobbling the boat a little bit before crashing down onto his lap. His lips were on yours immediately, kissing you deeply and sloppily with passion. Your tongues explored one another and your teeth clanked together as Charlie’s hands begin to explore your body.  
He pulls away, breathless. “Fuck, you’re gorgeous. I love you so fucking much, Y/N, I’m proud that you’re my girlfriend.”  
You blush and bring him back into a tender kiss. “Charlie…you’re too good to me. I love you so much, more than you’ll ever know.”  
The grin on his face spreads from ear-to-ear. “I need you right now, fuck I’m so hard. Pull that little skirt up and push your panties to the side for me.”  
You begin to do exactly that while he fumbles with his pants, pulling his hard dick out before beginning to stroke it. His other hand came to pull your hips forward, bringing your wet core over his tip before lining up and entering you, filling you instantly.  
“O-Oh, oh Charlie fuck!” You moaned as you began bouncing up and down on his lap.  
He grunts and grips your hips tightly as you establish your rhythm. “Y/N…fuck, you look good up there bouncing up and down on my cock. Even more beautiful than the sunset, more beautiful than any other sight. Wanna see you for the rest of my fucking life!”  
His hips begin to buck up into you, aiding your strokes as you begin to bounce harder on top of him. Your thighs slapped against his pant legs as you moved up and down quickly, desperately trying to reach orgasm.  
“C-Charlie! I’m getting so close baby, so fucking close!”  
He growls and thrusts up harder. “Fuck me too, fuck you’re squeezing me so tight! Feels so good angel, like your pussy was made to take my cock.”  
Your head falls back and you let out a deep moan as your climax quickly approaches. Charlie feels your walls pulsing around him and almost comes right then, but manages to hold off.  
“Yes Charlie, yes baby! Right there, oh fuck, right there please! Keep going, I’m so close!”  
He growled loudly and began lifting your thighs up and slamming them back down on top of him, aiding your desperate pace.  
“Oh fuck Y/N…so wet for me, always so wet for me. Come on angel, come around my cock! Take my cum and show your family just how well I take care of you!”  
You cry out and your back arches as you come around him, his name the only thing coming from your lips as you ride out your high.  
“Charlie, fuck Charlie! It’s you, you take such good care of me baby! I love you so much Charlie!”  
Those words send him flying right off the edge and into an intense orgasm, roaring as he buried his cum deep inside of you.  
“Fuck Y/N, take my cum! Take all of it! Fuck, thats a good girl, you’re always so good for me angel.”  
He thrusted up into you a few more times for good measure before pulling you tight to his chest, hugging you against him as you both catch your breath. Eventually, he nudges you off his lap and you get up, whimpering at the loss of him before putting your panties back in their rightful place while Charlie tucks himself back into his pants. You come back down and sit on one of his large thighs, looking deep into his eyes and appreciating this man for all that he was.  
Charlie was doing the same, but also had something else on his mind. Or rather, in his back pocket…  
He pointed up and the beautiful sky and you stood up and turned around, admiring the beauty as he pulled the little black box out of his pocket and opened it. The diamonds glittered in the light beautifully, despite his shaky hands holding the small box.  
You turned around and gasped at the sight before you, placing your hand over your mouth as Charlie began his proposal.  
“Y/N, I know we’ve only been dating for two years but from the moment I met you, I knew that we were meant to be together. I don’t care that you’re younger than me and I don’t care that your family doesn’t approve, I love you so much angel.” He began tearing up but continued, “Henry began asking me over and over again when you were going to be his step-mom, he was so excited about it. Hell, I bought this ring the week after we started dating because even then I knew you were the one for me. I know I don’t always make things easy and we don’t always agree, but damnit I love you so much and I want to be with you for the rest of my life. Y/N, will you marry me?”  
Tears were streaming down your cheeks after his beautiful declaration of love. You nodded your head and removed the hand that was over your mouth.  
“Yes Charlie, yes I’ll marry you!”  
His face lit up, bright as the evening sky before slipping the ring onto your finger. It was a perfect fit and you immediately jumped into his arms, momentarily forgetting that you were on a boat that was very prone to tipping.  
“Oh shit!” You yelled after you realized what you’d done, time slowing down as the boat slipped out from under Charlie’s feet and both of you went toppling into the water.  
You quickly resurface, coming up to see Charlie’s laughing face. “Fuck, Charlie I’m so sorry! I completely forgot that we were on the boat and I just jumped…”  
He said nothing, continuing to laugh before you broke out into laugher right alongside him. Charlie couldn’t wipe the smile off his face as he swam over to you, placing a quick kiss on your lips.  
“It’s okay, Y/N, really. In fact, somehow, it made this moment even more perfect.”  
You grinned and bit your lip. “I guess it did.”  
His smile stretch across his face, eyes bright and full of love. “Come on, lets go get the boat. We’re gonna have one hell of a time getting back in.”  
You chuckled, placing one last kiss on your fiancé’s lips.  
“The future Mr. and Mrs. Charlie Barber.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> syd <3


	5. Lake House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A weekend at the Barber family lake house...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is part of my ongoing, non-linear series, "Charlie Barber's Series of Unfortunate Events"
> 
> INDIVIDUAL WORK WARNINGS (in addition to the warnings already listed): face fucking, lingerie, frowned upon parenting techniques lol, quickies, shower sex, embarrassing situations.
> 
> enjoy!

A few days after the whole pumpkin patch incident, Charlie’s parents called and invited you to stay with them at the lake house over the weekend as an apology. It was a nice gesture but of course you were apprehensive to go considering how poorly they treated you at the pumpkin patch.  
But, mainly due to Henry’s begging, you decided to go. Charlie pulled you aside shortly after Henry ran upstairs and made sure that you were actually okay with going this weekend, and if you were being totally honest, you were.  
Especially after the long and taxing week both of you had at work. You were working on three different projects while Charlie had tech week rehearsals, which meant that both of you were gone at 8am and back at 9pm every day. Luckily, Friday had rolled around and you took a sigh of relief when the clock struck five. You quickly gathered your things and bolted for the door, practically running towards the parking lot, speeding home to see Charlie for the first time in what felt like months.  
When you got home, Charlie was waiting at the kitchen table with a glass of wine in-hand. You almost broke out into tears at the sight, loving how thoughtful and loving your husband was even when he had a shitty week too. You took the glass and set it down on the marble island behind you before wrapping your arms around Charlie’s neck and kissed him lovingly. The kiss quickly escalated and soon turned into a heavy groping session before a knock on the door broke the two of you apart.  
Charlie went and talked to Nicole, who was dropping Henry off for the trip this weekend, while you asked Henry about his week. Nicole left shortly after and Charlie greeted his son before quickly herding him upstairs to shower and pack for the trip. You grabbed your own suitcase and packed it up quickly before changing out of your work clothes, but just as you’d taken your underwear off, a large set of hands wrapped around your waist. He pressed himself against your backside as he peppered your neck and shoulders with soft kisses, slowly grinding against you.  
“Barely even got to see you this week…I’ve missed you so much.”  
You chuckled and reached around to grab his growing erection. “I can tell. I’ve missed you too, baby.”  
His lips came up to your ear. “God I want you so bad right now, I’m so hard for you Y/N.”  
You whimpered as he suddenly thrusted his hips against you, fingertips gripping tightly on your waist.  
“Baby, we can’t…Henry…we’ve already had a close call. Plus,” You turned around and looked up at him, “I’ve got a special surprise for you when we get to your parents house.”  
His eyebrows raised in intrigue before he groaned, realizing that he’ll have to wait for four hours, making you giggle. He pulled away and unbuckled his belt, taking his pants off before pushing you into the bathroom, closing the door quickly behind him and locking it. He moaned when he pulled his boxers down, beginning to stroke himself in front of you.  
You shook your head and chuckled. “Oh Charlie, you’ve gotten yourself so worked up. Do you want to fuck my face real quick before Henry comes looking for you?”  
He looks down and looks at you with appreciation. “You’re the perfect woman, Y/N. I love you so fucking much.”  
“I love you too baby, but you’ve gotta hurry because he could come any minute now.” You smiled before opening your mouth wide for Charlie, who growls loudly above you.  
He quickly thrusts into your mouth, grunting loudly as his hand wraps around the back of your head. His hips immediately start a quick pace and he grunts with each thrust, a signature sign that he’s close to orgasm. Damn, he must’ve been really worked up.  
You choke on him a little bit as he picks up the pace, desperately fucking your mouth. “F-Fuck Y/N, fuck I’m already close. I love you so much, fuck!”  
A few more thrusts and he was spilling down your throat, groaning deeply as he shoots into your mouth. He pulls out and tucks himself back into his pants while you get up and wipe your mouth, quickly getting pulled into a sloppy kiss by your husband.  
He looks at you for a moment, simply admiring your beauty before placing a small kiss on your forehead.  
“Thank you, Y/N, thank you.”  
\--  
The past three hours have been the hardest in Charlie’s entire life, you were sure of it. His knuckles were gripping the wheel tightly as he tried to focus on the road and not on the stuff you were wearing under one of his shirts and a loose pair of pajama pants.  
You had bought this beautiful lingerie set online a few weeks ago and had been looking for an excuse to put it on, and what better time than when you haven’t been with or seen each other for an entire week?  
From the moment you pulled up your shirt and gave him a teasing view right before the drive began, he’s been finding it hard to focus on the road when all he wants to do is bury himself balls-deep inside of the beautiful woman sitting beside him and fuck her until she can’t take it anymore.  
He groaned as he thought about it again, pants tightening again instantly. You had been noticing his internal battle and while you felt sort of bad for him, it also made you even more excited to get to the lake house and let him pound you raw. You bit your lip as a devious idea came to your mind, smirking as you placed your hand on his thigh and began rubbing right below the evident bulge in his sweatpants.  
Charlie grunted and bucked his hips up against you. “Fuck Y/N, please.”  
The smirk on your face only grew as you moved up and over the bulge, rubbing back and forth firmly as Charlie whined and writhed at your touch. His eye caught glimpse of a rest stop up ahead, muttering “fuck this” before getting off at the exit.  
You bit your lip as he quickly pulled into the parking lot, putting the car in park before getting out and walking towards the small lit bathroom. Henry was fast asleep and has been for a while, so you locked the car behind you and jogged up the path to where Charlie was. He instantly pulled your lips to his, smashing you in a passionate sloppy kiss before pulling away.  
“He still asleep?”  
You smirked. “Out like a light. I locked him in when I left.”  
“Perfect.” He says before colliding your lips together again, pushing you into the women’s bathroom.  
You watch as Charlie yanked down his pants and took his hard dick in his hand, stroking it rapidly. “We don’t h-have much time, bend over and lemme see that sweet pussy.”  
You bend over and pull down your shorts, exposing your lacy underwear to him. He groans and you smirk, spreading your legs even farther apart for him to see that the underwear are crotch less.  
“Oh fuck, crotch less panties? You’re gonna kill me, holy shit.” He says as he comes up behind you, lining up and thrusting in quickly. You knew that you probably weren’t going to cum, but that didn’t matter to you because sex with Charlie is always good even if you don’t come. His starting pace is rough and frantic, causing you to support yourself on the bathroom door in order to keep from falling.  
“Shit, fuck, couldn’t stop thinking about that fucking lingerie you were wearing under my shirt. You always look so good in my shirts, so fucking sexy.”  
All you could do was moan as he pounded you harder. “God I’ve been so hard for you this week, had to fucking jerk off at work thinking about your pussy. Did it miss me?”  
You cried out as he shifted positions just slightly, enough to rub your gspot with every thrust. “Y-Yes Charlie, fuck!”  
“Such a needy little thing, always needs to be fucked by my big fat cock. Greedy fucking cunt…shit! I’m gonna cum, gonna fill you up so good.”  
Your head fell back as your body rocked back and forth violently with his movements. “Yes Charlie, please! Wanna take your cum so bad, wanna take all of it in me! Give it to me, please, I need it so bad!”  
Charlie’s hips began to lose rhythm before finally shoving themselves deep inside of your walls, stopping before the first spurt of cum spilled into you. He groaned loudly as he rutted against your ass, making sure every last drop of cum went inside of you before pulling out and catching his breath.  
You took a quick moment to catch your own breath before the both of you got dressed again and headed back out to the car. Charlie stopped you really quick to give you another deep kiss.  
“Fuck, you’re amazing. Thank you for putting up with me and I love you so much.”  
You smiled and placed a light peck on his lips. “I love you too baby but seriously, I’m tired.”  
He chuckled. “Whatever my beautiful wife wants. The voyage continues!”  
You roll your eyes and giggle. You married a big tall dork and honestly, you wouldn’t have it any other way.  
—  
The sun shone through the curtains as you slowly woke up, stretching across the bed and accidentally hitting Charlie in the face. He groaned, opening his eyes slowly while you gasped and held his face in your hands.  
“Oh baby, I’m sorry.”  
Charlie started laughing breathily and you couldn’t help but join in with soft giggles of your own while you looked into each other’s tired eyes. He grabbed the hand that was on his face and attached his lips to your palm, kissing gently. “Good morning, beautiful.”  
You smiled softly and leaned in to place a kiss on his forehead but he quickly brought his lips up to meet yours instead, giving you a tender morning kiss that quickly turned steamy. His hands grabbed at your hips and you smirked, swinging your leg over his lap to straddle his waist all while never breaking the kiss. You pulled away with a smirk before planting kisses on his neck and rolling your hips against his growing hardness.  
“Mmmm…Charlie,” you murmured against his skin and he groaned softly, moving his hands down to grip your ass. You gasped as his hands dug into your flesh, encouraging you to grind harder against him while his lips attached to your neck and suckled at your skin.  
Knock!  
Knock!  
Knock!  
“Dad! Y/N! Wake up, I want to go swimming in the lake!”  
You couldn’t help but laugh as Charlie groaned. “We’ll be out in a second, Henry.”  
He quickly flips you over and crawls on top of you, grabbing one of your legs and pushes it towards your body as he presses his crotch against your warm center.  
“To be continued.” Charlie whispered, sending a shiver down your spine before he crawled out of bed and put his shirt back on.  
Both of you made your way downstairs and ate breakfast while Henry went up and got changed into his bathing suit. Of course, he came sprinting back down within a few minutes and demanded that Charlie help him with his sunscreen. Once he was all lathered up and ready to go, he practically begged Charlie to come and watch him so that he could swim.  
“I can go out and watch him while you get ready, baby.” You offered and Henry’s face lit up.  
Charlie sighed and gave you a kind smile. “If Y/N is really okay with doing that, then I guess it’s alright.”  
Henry ran over to you. “Would you, please Y/N?”  
“Of course I will, Henry!” You smiled and stood up before Henry practically drug you outside with him. Charlie mouthed a quick “thank you” as you were dragged out the door by his excited son.  
Charlie came out about twenty minutes later and relieved you of your Henry duties with a kiss. “Thank you for watching him.”  
You smiled and ran your hands down his bare chest. “It wasn’t a problem, really.” Your eyes lingered on his figure and he blushed, pulling your gaze up to meet his again before you started nibbling at your bottom lip.  
“You look very handsome today, Mr. Barber.”  
He smirked and brought you in for another steamy kiss. “Enough staring at my old man dad body, go and change! I want to see what Mrs. Barber has in store for me today in terms of bathing suits.”  
You playfully smacked his ass before sprinting up the beach giggling.  
After deliberating for a few minutes on which bathing suit you should wear, you went for the cutout one piece. You really didn’t need anymore “whore” accusations from Charlie’s parents.  
You lathered up with sunscreen before packing a small bag and heading out to the lake, where Charlie was eagerly awaiting your company. He could not keep his eyes off of you as you walked down and placed your bag on one of the chairs, quickly feeling Charlie press up against you.  
His large hands traced your body outline before squeezing you ass when you stood up, immediately nuzzling his face against your neck.  
“Mrs. Barber, you’ve surpassed my wildest expectations with this little number. You’re so fucking sexy, not sure I’m gonna be able to keep my hands to myself today.”  
He nipped playfully at your earlobe and growled softly as you pressed your ass against him slightly, chuckling. “Be a good boy and maybe you’ll be rewarded later…”  
Charlie groaned against you and gripped your hips tightly, pressing his pelvis against your backside before lifting you up. You squealed as Charlie threw you over his shoulder and ran down to the shore. He took you in his arms and held you bridal-style before counting down.  
“Three…”  
You flailed in his arms. “Charlie, no!”  
“Two…”  
You gripped onto his neck as tightly as possible.  
“One!”  
He tried to toss you into the water but you had such a tight grip around him that he ended up falling in with you. “Shit!”  
Water splashed as you both hit the water before you resurfaced in laughter. Charlie looked at you through the wet hair sticking to his forehead, instantly diving back under the water and out of sight. You kept laughing before you screeched, feeling Charlie come up underneath of you, lifting you up out of the water on his shoulders.  
“Charlie!!”  
He laughed as you wrapped your arms around his head, gripping tightly around him like a koala on a branch. Henry was laughing uncontrollably as he watched both of you play with each other and have fun.  
It was set to be a really fun day by the water.  
\--  
“Henry had so much fun with you today. He couldn’t stop talking about you when you came in for lunch.”  
You turned around and smiled at Charlie. “I had fun with him and with you.”  
He smiled and pressed his lips to yours in a tender kiss before you pulled away in mock-disgust.  
Charlie frowned while you giggled. “Charlie, you smell and taste like lake water.”  
He chuckled and playfully rubbed his body all over yours. “You love it!”  
You squirmed away, laughing. “Ew stop!”  
His movements ceased and face turned upward into a devious smirk. “Looks like we both need a shower.”  
You bit your lip. “You are awfully filthy, Mr. Barber.”  
Charlie’s eyes went dark as he growled softly, spinning you around before pressing himself against your backside. His lips came down to breath on your neck before he whispered,  
“Go turn on the shower, gonna get you nice and squeaky clean since you’ve been such a dirty little girl today.”  
You shivered and immediately walked over to the shower, turning the knob as Charlie began to get undressed. You followed his lead, peeling off your damp bathing suit before folding it over the tub to dry. The bathroom steadily filled with steam while Charlie approached your naked form with a animalistic energy, locking your lips together instantly.  
He grabbed and squeezed your ass while the kiss got deeper, tongues interlocking and dancing with each other. You pulled away, slightly breathless while Charlie looked down at you with a fire in his eyes.  
“Get in there, dirty girl.”  
You bite your lip and step into the shower, Charlie following closely behind you before closing the curtain. He immediately shoved you up against the tile wall, roughly biting at your neck while he ground himself against you.  
“God you looked so sexy today, took all of my fucking willpower not to fuck you right there in the water. That little bathing suit’s gonna be the death of me, I swear.”  
His large hands groped all over your body before he pulled away, swiftly spinning you around to press your front against the wall. You whimpered as he cupped your wetness with his hand, slowly moving it back and forth to create a teasingly slow friction.  
“Charlie, stop teasing…”  
He growled lowly and pressed his palm even harder onto your folds. “Now you know what it feels like when I see you prancing around in those slutty bathing suits, fuck. Well, my dear wife, if you like to dress and act like a slut,”  
You moaned when his hand fell away but quickly gasped when you felt the tip of his dick line up with your sopping entrance. He pushed in without hesitation, causing you to choke out a cry before he started fucking you immediately.  
“I’m gonna fuck you like one.” He breathed onto your neck while his hands came down to grip on your hips, pulling them off the wall until only your chest was pressing against the tiles. Your breasts slid up and down the wall with his movements as he roughly plowed into you from behind. “Fuck, your pussy’s always so goddamn tight around me, always ready and willing to take my cock.”  
Your head tilted back and you let out a soft moan before he smacked your ass hard. “Can’t get enough of your filthy little cunt, wanna fuck it all day. But you’d like that, wouldn’t you slut? You’d like to be my fucking cockslut with your pussy always wet and ready to be filled by my big cock any time that I wanted. Wet cunt at my fucking beckon call, letting me fuck and stuff it whenever I needed…my good little cumbucket wife, fuck!”  
Your moans quickly turned to whimpers, yelps, and cries when Charlie began fucking you harder. You loved the way he talked to you during sex because you knew that he didn’t really feel that way about you, it was just dirty talk. Charlie loved and respected you more than anyone, you were confident about that.  
“God, yes Charlie! I want to be your little cockslut so bad, want you to fuck me all the time and give me all of your cum!”  
He growled and drilled into you even harder, especially when he felt your walls start to clench tightly around him. “Fucking greedy cunt, always wanting to be stuffed with my cum! Greedy little whore wife, married a filthy slut who loves getting fucked. I’m so close Y/N, so fucking close, but you gotta cum for me first. Can you be a good girl and cum around my cock, squeeze me real nice and tight?”  
You cried out, “Yes Charlie, yes! Gonna cum around your cock like a good girl, shit, fuck! I’m so close, so fucking close baby!”  
His eyes rolled into the back of his head as your walls pulsed around him, grabbing and holding onto his length greedily.  
Meanwhile and unknown to the both of you, Henry had just come up the stairs and was about to open his door when he heard a muffled cry. He was perplexed by the sound before hearing a muffled grunt coming from the wall across the hall. Being curious and perhaps a bit worried, he walked over and pressed his ear against the wall, trying to hear what was going on.  
Another series of soft cries and whimpers was heard before a deep voice spoke unintelligibly, followed by some more cries and whimpers. Even though the sounds were muffled quite a bit, the deep voice sounded exactly like his dad while the cries sounded a lot like Y/N.  
Henry quickly ran downstairs and grabbed his grandmother, worried. “Grandma, I think Dad’s making Y/N cry. I heard her crying while he was talking and making noise.”  
Charlie’s mom went beet red in the face, both in sheepishness and a little bit of anger when she realized exactly what was going on. She smiled down at Henry.  
“Don’t worry Henry, I will go up and check up on them. I’m sure your father would never hurt or make Y/N cry on purpose, at least not in the sad way…” She rolled her eyes and Henry looked up at her with a confused expression. She simply smiled again and ruffled up his hair. “Why don’t you go see what your grandfather’s up to while I go and check on your dad? He’s outside.”  
Henry nodded and ran out the door while Mrs. Barber walked up the stairs, internally dreading this interaction. As she walked down the hall, she gasped at just how clear the noises were. That girl can’t wait more than a day before she needs to get fucked…  
She opened the door to the bedroom and made a beeline straight for the bathroom door, cringing when the noises became louder and clearer.  
A loud cry rang through the small bathroom. “Cum for me Charlie, fill my pussy up with your cum, please baby! I need it so bad!” You cried, arching your back as his hips faltered and bucked erratically into you.  
Charlie let out a loud, primal growl. “Fuck Y/N, I’m coming! God you feel so fucking good, gonna stuff your greedy cunt so fucking full.”  
You moaned softly as he began spilling himself deep inside of you, ropes of cum painting your walls while his body fell onto yours and pressed your entire body against the tiled wall once more. His breath was heavy, panting against your ear as he came down from his climax.  
Suddenly, the door creaked open and he stood up straight immediately, eyes wide before his mother’s voice rang through his ears.  
“You may want to keep the volume of your sexual pleasure down in the future. Charlie, your son came down to me and said that his dad was making Y/N cry while making loud noises. And please, for all of our sakes, try and keep your sexual adventures more discreet or perhaps try and not fuck each other at every opportunity.”  
The door closed before Charlie’s head fell forward and thudded against the wall above your head, completely embarrassed and mortified at the situation that just occurred. You just started laughing.  
“How the hell are you laughing right now? That was so embarrassing!”  
You stifled laughter while you turned around and looked up at him.  
“We really need to stop fucking each other when your mom’s around because at the rate we’re going, I’m not gonna have a sense of shame anymore.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> syd <3


	6. Making a Racquet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by that one GIF of Charlie hitting a tennis ball and looking sexy as fuck doing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is part of my ongoing, non-linear series, "Charlie Barber's Series of Unfortunate Events"
> 
> INDIVIDUAL WORK WARNINGS (in addition to the warnings already listed): tennis racquet licking, tennis racquet spanking, i'm going to hell for this one 😳, rough sex, premature ejaculation.
> 
> enjoy!

Somehow, Charlie had convinced you to come and watch his tennis lesson at the local club. He seemed really excited to show you what he’s been working on the past few months, so you decided to go.  
You watched as he warmed up and then rallied with the coach, smiling to yourself at how proud you were of him. He’d only started these lessons a few months ago and he was already quite good, able to keep a rally going for quite a bit.   
And then he pulled up the bottom of his shirt to wipe away sweat on his face, exposing his happy trail and little belly pudge to you. You were sure he didn’t mean to turn you on, but damnit, it worked.  
The whole rest of the lesson, all you could focus on was how fucking sexy he looked in his tennis clothes. To most people it was just a burgundy polo, white khaki shorts and a pair of white sneakers, but to you…  
It was one of the sexiest things he’s worn in a long time.  
Not to mention the way he swung his racquet, hitting the ball so hard it soared straight over the net. The force, the sound, his arms, it was all too much and not enough at the same time.  
What you wouldn’t give to be that fucking tennis ball…  
Your panties were almost completely soaked through by the time Charlie’s lesson was over and your lip was bitten raw. Charlie thanked his instructor and then walked over to you with a smile.  
“So, am I ready for Wimbledon yet?” He asked jokingly as he took a quick drink.  
You laughed. “I mean, you’re no Serena, but you’re getting there.”  
He faked a frown and clutched his chest dramatically. “How dare you hurt my feelings like this?”  
You stood up and wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him down for a kiss. He pulled away in surprise when you tried to deepen it.  
“What are you doing?” Charlie asked, raising his eyebrows.  
Your eyes darted to the floor and you nibbled on your lip. He knew exactly what this look meant, looking around to ensure the courts were vacant before bending over to whisper,  
“Why are you turned on right now? Tell me.”  
You whimpered when his large hand grabbed onto your ass, pulling you against him. His nose nuzzled against your temples. “C’mon, tell me, ya tease.”  
Your eyes raked up and down his figure, licking your lips as your gaze returned to his.   
“You’re gonna think I’m weird, baby.”  
He chuckled. “I already think you’re weird, so don’t worry about that.”  
You smacked his chest. “Charlie!”   
His laughter continued as you pulled away and feigned hurt feelings. “Now I’m really not going to tell you.”  
Charlie ran up and grabbed you, spinning you around as you giggled, lips kissing and mock-biting all over your neck. “Come on, tell me!”  
He held you against him as you spoke, skin heating up at the thought alone. “You just look…good today, that’s all.”  
His eyebrows raised in intrigue. “Really?” He flipped you around and began pressing open-mouthed kisses to your neck. “What is it that makes me look so good?”  
You shuddered while his hands gripped your hips, pulling your ass back against his crotch, groaning at the friction on his growing erection.   
“T-The tennis outfit, baby. I don’t know what it is, but you just looked so fucking sexy out there.”  
He smirked against your skin, slowly pushing his erection further against your ass. “You like my outfit, huh?”  
You nodded. “And the way you…”  
“The way I what?”  
You gulped. “The way you h-hit the balls, with your, y-your racquet.”  
The hand holding the racquet came around, holding it in front of you. “This racquet?”  
Your whimper was all he needed before he dropped the racquet on the ground and dipped his hand into your leggings, growling when he felt how wet you were.   
“Holy shit, you’re so fucking wet.” He started rubbing his fingers through your folds, making a few circles on your clit before suddenly pushing them in. You gasped and he started fingering you while his other hand came up to cover your mouth. “Listen to me, dirty slut. You’re going to walk over to where I was standing at practice, got it?”  
You nodded and he pulled away, sucking your slick-covered fingers in his mouth as he watched you walk over and stand. He smirked and grabbed the racquet, walking over. He stood in front of you.  
“Get on your knees.”  
You didn’t hesitate for one second, instantly falling to your knees before him. He smirked and held the head of the racquet, leaving the handle to hang right in front of your lips.   
“Lick it. Show me how sexy you thought it was.”  
Your eyes went wide at his request. “C-Charlie, it’s…dirty.”  
He chuckled and grabbed a handful of your hair, pushing you forward until the end slipped between your lips and bumped against your teeth.   
“This is what filthy girls like you get, what you deserve.”  
A shiver ran down your spine before your tongue came out, licking around the bottom of the handle. Charlie growled as he watched you lick his tennis racquet, not sure if he’s ever seen a sight quite as…naughty as this one. His cock was desperately pressing against his shorts.   
“Fuck, you’re such a goddamn slut, licking the end of my fucking dirty tennis racquet. Can’t believe you got turned on by a fucking tennis racquet, so desperate and pathetic.”  
You moaned before pulling away, looking up at him and nibbling at your lip.   
“I want you to spank me with it, Charlie. Hit my ass like a tennis ball, please baby.”  
Charlie almost came when you said that, eyes going completely black. “Get up and go hold onto the net.”  
Your lips curled up into a smirk as you stood up and walked over to the net, bending over and grabbing onto the top while making sure you stuck your ass out extra far, wiggling it a little just to tease him. You looked back and saw him with the racquet in one hand while the other was furiously palming the prominent bulge that had formed there.   
He stood next to you, rubbing the head of the racquet against your clothes ass, making you jump a little bit.   
“Are you ready to get spanked?”  
You nodded furiously. “Y-Yes, please Charlie.”  
A low growl came from his throat before lifting the racquet, suddenly swinging it forward. It made a loud crack as it made contact with your skin, causing you to shriek and your hips to jolt forward.   
“Fuck!”  
Charlie looked worried. “Are you okay still? We can stop anytime.”  
You turned your head and glared at him. “Charlie, you better keep fucking going. Spank me baby, please, I deserve it. I’ve been so bad, baby, please.”  
He smacked you again and again. You swear that each time felt better than the last, the sweet sting of pain was intoxicating. Tears started to form at the corners of your eyes as your skin grew more tender.  
“Holy fucking shit, Y/N, you look so fucking filthy right now. I swear I’ve never been this hard before, fuck you’re so sexy. Love my little slut wife, love spanking her with my racquet because she wants it, fucking shameful.   
“Fuck yes, Charlie!” You looked back at him. “Baby, please, I need your cock. Fuck me Charlie, I’m soaked.”  
How could he deny a request like that? His shorts were unbuttoned and your leggings were around your knees in a matter of seconds. His tip nudged around your entrance and clit for a bit before he suddenly penetrated you.  
“Shit!” He groaned, feeling you clench around him already.   
Your back arched as he started fucking you, net rocking back and forth with each of his thrusts while you tried to hold on.   
“Oh Charlie, fuck! You feel so good, please fuck me harder, baby please!”  
His hips immediately sped up, fingers digging into your hips even further.   
“Y/N, fucking shit, I’m not gonna last long like this. I’m so fucking hard and you’re too goddamn tight, fuck!”  
As lust took over, Charlie’s strokes lost their rhythm and became frantic. Your orgasm was quickly approaching, hand slipping down to rub circles on your clit.   
“Shit, fuck!” Charlie moaned, suddenly spilling into you. “Oh fuck, fuck I’m sorry! Goddamnit, fuck!”  
You still clenched around him, taking every drop of his cum while continuing to rub circles around your clit. “Charlie, baby, it’s okay. You felt amazing, did so well for me.”  
His hips started rocking into you slowly while his body pressed against yours, lips at your ear.   
“Fuck, I’m so sorry, I just got really worked up. You didn’t get to cum, shit!”  
You opened your mouth to respond before the gym door swung open to reveal Charlie’s tennis instructor, looking displeased.   
Charlie’s face buries against your back as you stood up, pulling the front of your leggings up.  
The instructor smirked and looked behind you, seeing the top of his head. “Hey Barber, the courts close in five minutes. Better make her cum before then.”  
Your eyes went wide as he chuckled, walking out and closing the door behind him. Charlie stood up, face beet red with red ears to match. You couldn’t help but chuckle at his disheveled and incredibly embarrassed state.  
He started to get redressed before you stopped him, smirking.  
“You heard coach, you’ve gotta make me cum before the courts close.”  
His lips upturned into a lopsided smirk before pulling you in for another kiss, hands already pulling your leggings down. He pulled away and smiled down at you, winking.  
“I only need three.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> syd <3


	7. The Windowsill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You pay Charlie a visit before one of his premiers...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is part of my ongoing, non-linear series, "Charlie Barber's Series of Unfortunate Events"
> 
> INDIVIDUAL WORK WARNINGS (in addition to the warnings already listed): pregnancy, tobacco use, smoking kink, charlie barber is a pussy eating KING change my mind, vaginal fingering, embarrassing situations.
> 
> enjoy!

Tonight was Charlie’s biggest premier to date, a Broadway production of ‘Sweeney Todd.’ He was really nervous and he did one thing to help relieve his stress:  
Smoke.  
Which is why you were currently heading towards his office, knowing that there’s a large window in there that he can open to air out the space. You knocked gently on the door, hearing a deep groan of “come in.”  
You were immediately met with the sight of your husband standing by the window with an ashtray on the windowsill, exhaling a cloud of smoke. He looked back at you with a soft smile, the most he could muster considering his stress level. Your bag was quickly discarded on the chair along with your coat before you were standing next to him.  
His arm immediately wrapped around you and his hand creeped around to your growing baby bump, gently stroking your enlarged stomach.  
“You shouldn’t be this close to me, Y/N. Secondhand smoke isn’t good for you.”  
Your response was to snuggle even more into his side. “It’s okay, Charlie, I’m around smoke when I’m out in public. I want to be here for you and I will, no matter what.”  
He was touched by your words, bending down for a quick peck on the lips. “Thank you, bug. I promise, I’ll quit when the baby comes.”  
“It doesn’t matter to me, if you quit or not. You’re such an amazing man and an amazing father, she’ll be lucky to have you around.”  
His eyes went wide as he looked down at you. “S-She?”  
Your hand slaps over your mouth. Fuck, he didn’t want to know the gender until you gave birth.  
“Charlie, fuck, I’m sor-”  
His lips suddenly crashed down onto yours, pulling you in for a passionate kiss while his cigarette was discarded in the ashtray on the windowsill. When he pulled away, tears were threatening to spill from his eyes.  
“I-I’m going to have a daughter?” He choked out, lip quivering.  
You nodded, fighting back tears of your own. “Yes, Charlie.”  
He picked you up and spun you around in his arms, attacking your face with kisses when he set you back down. “Oh Y/N, you never fail to make me happy whenever I really need it. I love you so much, bug.”  
You immediately grabbed his lips again, pulling him into a wet and steamy kiss. He groaned against your lips as his hands creep down to your ass, picking you up and sitting you on the windowsill. You shake your head and attempt to slide down before Charlie catches you, putting you back up on the ledge.  
“Charlie…”  
His finger came up to your lips. “I know, I know, but I want to.”  
Your fingers threaded through his hair as his lips kiss at your neck before his face trailed down your body, stopping to nuzzle in between your breasts. He falls to his knees and pulls out a fresh cigarette from the pack, flicking the lighter on. You whimper at the sight and Charlie chuckles, nudging your legs apart until the crotch of your panties was exposed. His fingers creep up your legs slowly before gently rubbing circles over the damp fabric.  
He groaned, pulling the skirt of your dress up further, gesturing for you to hold it out of his way. Then, he rocked back on his haunches, taking a drag of his cigarette before leaning forward and blowing the cloud onto your crotch, making you gasp.  
“Talk to me, bug, tell me what you like. You know how much I love to hear your pretty little noises.”  
His fingers looped in your panties and yanked them away, exposing your wet folds to his hungry eyes. He licks his lips and brings his fingers back up to rub your clit, forcing your back to arch further into his touch, back pressing against the cool glass window.  
Charlie suddenly leaned forward and wrapped his mouth around your folds, tongue licking all around. You gasped and your hips shifted forward further into his face.  
“F-Fuck yes baby! Oh my god, Charlie…”  
He smirked and brought both hands up, spreading your lips apart with his thumb while a thin line of smoke came from the tip of the cigarette. You bite your lip before he started sucking, creating a delicious suction against your clit.  
Your hand came down to thread through his hair, tugging at the soft locks before pushing him further into your heat, making him chuckle. The vibrations sent a shock through your body, making you jump a little bit as you felt your climax approaching.  
Then, he pulled away, watching as you writhed in agony above him. The small white roll came up to his lips again and he inhaled, taking a drag before blowing it back onto your wetness. He just sat there with a smug grin, letting you simmer in the loss of orgasm for a moment before bringing his fingers back up to tease your lips.  
You were soaking, pregnancy hormones through the roof, and you knew it wouldn’t take much after him eating you out. “Charlie, p-p-please, use your f-fingers.”  
He smirked. “I am using them, bug.”  
Your head fell back against the window again, back arching. “Put t-them in me, Charlie, fuck!”  
His hand came to gold the cigarette between his fingers, taking a long drag and exhaling loudly onto your folds, teasing you. His fingers moved from your lips down to your entrance, rubbing around the hole before pushing them in without warning.  
Your head fell back against the window before looking back down to see Charlie blowing the smoke onto you while his fingers stroked every single sweet spot inside your walls. It was a sensory overload in every sense of the word.  
Seeing him pulling out his long hard cock, tip red and leaking precum, definitely did not help your situation. His teeth clenched down on the cigarette as he started stroking himself, groaning with each pump of his wrist. His fingers move faster in you, now stretching and scissoring out to maximize your pleasure while his hips began bucking up into his hand.  
“F-Fuck bug, you’re squeezing my fingers so tight, holy shit.” His eyes were transfixed on your entrance, watching as his fingers penetrated you. “Goddamn, my cock’s so fucking hard just from eating you out and fucking you with my fingers.”  
He groans, back arching as he fucks his hand harder. “I’m not gonna last much longer, gonna cum all over the fucking carpet, stain it.”  
You loved hearing his little ramblings just before his orgasms, they often pushed you over the edge as well. And with the way your walls had begun contracting and pulsing, this may be another one of those times.  
Charlie growled, fingers fucking you furiously while your walls contracted around his digits. “That’s it, cum for me, fuck you’re dripping. Running down my goddamn hand, fuck Y/N, so fucking sexy.”  
Your eyes suddenly squeezed shut as your climax rushed over your body, giving you that familiar tingly feeling throughout your limbs. You were buzzing with post-orgasmic bliss when Charlie pulled his fingers out, jaw and teeth clenching around the cigarette as he quickly approached his own orgasm.  
Unfortunately, the stage manager stepped through the door just as Charlie burst, spilling ropes of cum all over the carpet in front of him.  
Her eyes went wide and Charlie’s head whipped around, immediately standing up to cover you with his front, angrily looking back at the poor woman standing dumbfounded in the door frame.  
“Sara, fuck! Can’t you knock, jesus fucking christ…”  
She spoke meekly. “S-Sir, I tried but no one answered a-a-and they need y-you out there.”  
Charlie groaned, head falling back. “Alright, I’ll be out in a minute, thank you Sara.”  
Her eyes were still wide as she stiffly walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.  
You couldn’t stifle your laughs anymore, bursting out into hearty laugher as he scrambled to get his clothing back on, stubbing the cigarette out in the ashtray.  
He looked up at you, red-faced with tears running down your cheeks, rolling his eyes. “Haha, yes, so funny. Fuck, I’m never going to be able to look her in the eyes again…”  
His fingers loop through your underwear and pulled them back up your legs before he helped you down. He tossed the pack of cigarettes on his desk as he re buckled his belt, smoothing his hair out before taking a pause, looking at you with a loving expression. Your laughter ceased gently, returning the expression to him.  
Your arms reached out to pull him in for a hug and as he was pulling away, his hands rested on either side of your swollen stomach.  
“I love you so damn much, Y/N.”  
You smiled, wrapping your arms around his neck. “I love you too, Charlie. Now go, they need you!”  
He flashed you a quick smile before turning to run out, jumping a little bit when you smacked his ass playfully. His eyes flashed with lust when he looked back, seeing you seated in his chair with your legs spread.  
“I’ll be waiting for you when you get back, baby.”  
Charlie growled, pounding his head against the door.  
“You really are going be the death of me, Y/N, but I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> syd <3


	8. Up and Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N and Charlie's origin story! Rival directors turned passionate lovers...what more could you want?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is part of my ongoing, non-linear series, "Charlie Barber's Series of Unfortunate Events"
> 
> INDIVIDUAL WORK WARNINGS (in addition to the warnings already listed): infidelity/cheating, alcohol consumption mentioned, wedding ring kink.
> 
> enjoy!

“Charlie Barber!” You exclaimed sarcastically. “Come to see a well-directed show?”  
He chuckled. “No, just come to see how you’re going to suck the life out of yet another classic.”  
You huffed and rolled your eyes, taking a sip of wine. “Uh huh. Well, enjoy the show, Mr. Barber.” You flashed him a wink and sauntered away, noticing the way his eyes trailed down your figure.  
Charlie Barber was your biggest rival and was very threatened by your appearance on the New York theater scene. He had been the top director at the time, but your presence was threatening his title. You were good, really good and you were relatively young too, which made you even more desirable as a director.  
You quickly spotted one of the ushers and walked over, smiling.  
“Hey Deb. Do you see that man over there?” You turned and pointed to Charlie. Deb nodded. “Great. Can you make sure that he gets seated in my personal box please?”  
She nodded and you thanked her, handing off your wine glass before walking backstage, making sure that everything was set up and that the actors were ready to go. The guests had soon filled the seats, which meant that the show was about to begin, so you quickly ducked out and made your way up to your personal box. You smirked when you saw Charlie already seated inside, walking up and sitting in the seat next to him.  
“What did I do to deserve such treatment?” He turned to look at you with raised eyebrows.  
You chuckled. “I figured that perhaps it would be best to hear your thoughts about my ‘lifeless’ production in real-time.”  
Charlie nodded, sipping his drink. “A smart move, taking criticism from your rival.”  
A waitress came around with your pre-requested bottle of wine, handing you a glass before leaving the bottle in a container of ice. Soon, the lights went down and the curtains lifted as the introduction number began.  
“Let the show begin.” You said, raising your glass.  
\---  
Intermission came in what seemed like the blink of an eye. You stretched out in your seat while Charlie did the same, reaching over and refilling your wine glass before looking over at the handsome man beside you.  
Yes, Charlie Barber was handsome, probably one of the most handsome men you’d ever met. But you were rivals and he was married, not to mention you were 10 years his junior. It took every single ounce of willpower not to jump his bones every time you saw him and now that you were alone together, it became ten times harder. The wine wasn’t helping either.  
“So, what do you think so far?”  
He turned to you and held out his glass. “Pour me a glass of wine and perhaps I’ll be more inclined to tell you.”  
“Sounds to me like you’re stalling, Mr. Barber. What, you’ve got nothing bad to say about my production so far? Is that it?” You chuckled and reached over to grab the bottle, handing it to him. “You’re a big boy, pour it yourself.”  
Charlie’s cheeks flushed pink and he bit his lip, taking the bottle from your hand, pouring himself a glass before handing it back to you. You smirked at his obvious fluster and took it from him, topping off your own glass before putting it back on the ice.  
He took a long sip. “It’s one of your most lively productions to date, I’ll give you that.”  
You gasped obnoxiously. “Oh my goodness, is that a compliment from the Charlie Barber, husband of Nicole Barber and my biggest competition?”  
His head turned down and he began fiddling with the silver band on his left finger. You’d clearly hit a nerve. “I’m sorry, did I overstep?”  
Charlie shook his head. “No. Nicole and I are just going through a bit of a rough patch right now, that’s all.”  
Your eyes went wide and you immediately began chewing on your lip. Oh fuck, this is not good. You could already feel your willpower slipping before his glossy eyes looked over at you, lip pursed in a straight line. “I, um, didn’t know…”  
He nodded as the awkward silence permeated the space and, before you could stop it, your hand reached over and ran down his arm soothingly.  
“Truly, I am.”  
You gasped in surprise when his hand snatched your wrist in his grasp, bringing it up to his lips and leaving a kiss on the tender flesh. His intense gaze burned into you as his lips traveled up your arm, causing your skin to erupt in goosebumps.  
“I’m not.”  
Your eyes went wide as he gently tugged at your arm.  
“Come here. Let me show you how I really feel about your…production.”  
You gulped and stood up, walking over to stand in front of him. His hungry eyes raked up and down your figure, which was accentuated by your long-sleeved red velvet dress. Your eyes wandered down to the growing bulge forming in his pants, forcing a small whimper from your throat.  
“Why do you have to be so fucking beautiful?”  
Your eyes darted away in sheepishness as he continued. “I’ve had to resist the urge to bend you over the nearest surface and fuck the brat right out of you for months now. All those premiers and events, all those sexy little dresses…fuck, I’m getting harder just thinking about it.”  
His hands quickly grabbed your hips and pulled you onto his lap, lips immediately attaching to your neck. You moan softly, hands coming to weave through his luscious hair and give it a few tugs, making him groan.  
He gripped your hips firmly and began encouraging you to rock back and forth against his erection, which was now straining against the fabric of his suit pants, while his lips came up to your ear.  
“Your lucky we’re at a fucking show right now because if I had you in my bed, I don’t think I’d be able to control myself. I’d break you, Y/N, fucking destroy you until you couldn’t remember anything else but my name.”  
You shuddered. “What if I want you to lose control, Charlie?”  
His eyes went completely black and he growled, lights dimming in the theater in preparation for the next act. He nibbled at your earlobe roughly.  
“You’re playing a dangerous game, little one.”  
You smirked. “I know.”  
“Get up and close the door.” He purred, shoving you off his lap and beginning to work at his trousers while you eagerly shut the door, turning around to see him standing and proudly holding his impressive length in his large hand. “Grab onto the back of the chair and bend over, legs spread.”  
His hand begins moving up and down while you walked over to the back of the chair and positioned yourself the way he wanted, hearing a low growl rumble through his chest as he walked around and pulled the skirt of your dress out of the way. You whimpered when he tore your panties down your legs, exposing your glistening folds to the cool theater air.  
Charlie quickly bent over you as he lined his spongey tip up with your leaking tip. “Fucking brat, I’m gonna fucking destroy you right here, right now in front of all these people. I don’t care that we’re at the goddamn theater and anyone can look over and see us.”  
Your thighs attempted to rub together at his dirty words, making him grin devilishly. “Do you like that idea, Y/N? Do you want someone to see you bent over like this, see what a little slut you are for my cock?”  
“C-Charlie, please.” You breathed before his hand covered your mouth and he pushed in, fully sheathing himself inside of you.  
The sweet burn of his girth stretching you combined with his tip nudging your cervix made you cry out against his palm as he starts pumping in and out. His hand on your mouth pushed back, forcing your back to arch until your ear met his mouth once more.  
“I always knew your pussy would be tight for me, stretching out around my cock while I fucked the living daylights out of you. Every single time I fucked my fist in the shower or in the bathrooms at work, I always imagined that I was fucking this sweet little pussy and fuck, I came so fast whenever I thought about it.”  
Your eyes were tearing up and your noises got louder against his palm as his hips thrusted faster, rubbing consistently against every single sweet spot you had, maybe even some you didn’t know you had. When you noticed that his wedding band was pressed right against your lips, your eyes rolled into the back of your head and your walls contracted around him.  
Charlie experimentally rubbed the metal band around your lips, earning some sort of physical reaction each time, which made him growl and fuck you even harder.  
“Oh fuck, you like feeling my ring against your slut mouth, huh? You like getting fucked by a married man, don’t you? Adultery is a sin, Y/N, it’s bad…naughty, even. You’re such a bad girl, so fucking filthy, letting an older married man fuck you like this in front of hundreds of people.”  
Thank goodness the music was so loud, or else someone would’ve definitely heard Charlie’s hips slapping against your ass.  
You moaned and felt your orgasm quickly approaching, causing Charlie to start pounding you as hard as he possibly could, growling and panting in your ear.  
“Dirty, filthy fucking slut, that’s what you are Y/N.” Your walls desperately clenched around him as you came right up to the edge. “Go ahead slut, cum on my cock, I know you want to. Greedy little cunt wants all my cum, gonna squeeze it right out of me, fuck!”  
His words sent you straight over the edge, eyes going black as you cried out against his hand while tears streamed down your cheeks. You leaked all around him, coating his cock in your release before your vision finally came back, just in time for his climax.  
“Gonna fucking stuff you with my cum, mark your insides with it. Fuck Y/N, I’m coming, shit!”  
Charlie groaned and buried his face in your neck before his hips came to an abrupt stop, ropes of cum shooting up into your deepest depths. He growled and groaned into your skin, hand falling from your mouth as his body went limp on top of yours.  
After taking a moment to ride out your post orgasmic bliss, Charlie pulled out and away, the new exposure to air sending a shiver down your spine. He quickly tucked himself back into his pants, straightening himself out before squatting down, slowly sliding your panties back up your legs along with a trail of hot wet kisses. You heard him groan when he saw your combined release starting to leak out of your swollen entrance as he pulled the fabric back up onto your hips.  
You stood up on wobbly legs, pushing your dress back down and smoothing it out before grabbing your phone, gasping when you turned the camera around. Your makeup was ruined and your hair was poking out of the bobby pins, clearly giving away the elicit activities you’d just participated in.  
Charlie saw your reaction in the mirror’s reflection and chuckled, walking up behind you before pressing his lips against the skin of your shoulder, trailing up until he kissed that spot just behind your ear. He hugged you tight against him and nuzzled his nose against your jawline.  
The crowd suddenly started cheering as the production came to an end, actors lining up on stage to take a bow. He loosened his grip on you and allowed you to walk around the front of the chairs to grab your purse, rummaging through until you pulled out a small cosmetics bag.  
You took a sigh of relief and Charlie laughed softly. “I’m so glad I decided to pack one of these tonight.”  
He nodded and took your cheek in his hand, wiping his thumb across the bone before planting a quick kiss on your nose. He turned around and began to walk out, but not before turning around to say one last thing.  
“This was definitely your best performance, Y/N.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> syd <3


	9. Something Sweet (collab)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trick or Treating just got waaaaaaaaaaay more interesting... ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I collaborated on this for halloween with my dear friend, shannon (@safarigirlsp on tumblr). 
> 
> This work is part of my ongoing, non-linear series, "Charlie Barber's Series of Unfortunate Events"
> 
> INDIVIDUAL WORK WARNINGS (in addition to the warnings already listed): sexy costumes, fucking in the garden, embarrassing situations.
> 
> enjoy!

Charlie’s huge warm palm rested at the small of your back as you walked through the upscale neighborhood. Chilly autumn air swirled around your bare legs making you shiver slightly and press yourself closer against his massive perpetually heated body.

Charlie loved feeling you nudge closer into him, it allowed him to sneak his hand down to steal a pinch or a rub to your ass below the little flowy skirt of your Halloween costume. If you were pressed close enough to him, no one noticed his hand sneaking up the back of your thighs. Not even his mother, who had been eyeing the two of you like a hawk, or a buzzard, since you all began trick or treating with Henry that night.

You were hardly his mother’s favorite person, and she made her disapproval of your choice of Halloween costume as evident as she could with her dramatic sighs and sideways stink-eyes.

You thought your costume was a stroke of genius. It came to you one day visiting Charlie at the theatre, seeing all the costumes on hand, including the white puffy pirate shirt. It took little more than a fake hook and a flamboyant hat for Charlie to transform into a dashing Captain Hook. He paired perfectly with your slutty Wendy costume, a pale blue dress with a very short flouncy skirt and thigh high white stockings. You didn’t mind at all that it also poked fun at the age gap between you that bothered his mother so much.

After a few blocks, you found yourself walking around the backyard of a large mansion. It was open and beautifully lit with strings of lights, a decorated stone archway inviting you inside. Passing it by as you walked with Charlie’s son and mother, when you rounded the corner of the block you realized the entire mansion had been set up as a haunted house for young children.

A modest line of squealing kids had formed before the entrance to the house. Henry was practically jumping up and down to go inside. It was ideal that Charlie’s mom wanted to walk Henry through the haunted house.

Charlie was all too happy to let her because this would finally give him some time alone with you. Alone with you and your sweet little ass he’d been watching bounce under that fucking skirt all evening while you walked and skipped with him and Henry. He hated admitting just how much your teasing worked him up and, most of the time, you didn’t even need to try.

His mother eyed him sternly, a warning in her squinted eyes, “You two can meet us on the other side when we come out. Don’t go getting into any trouble.”

Charlie rolled his eyes at her theatrics. “Y/N and I will be around. The garden looked pretty,” He nodded indicating the direction he intended to take you. “We won’t go too far.”

Holding his hand out to you with a goofy grin as his mom took Henry into the haunted house, Charlie pulled you hurriedly along with him back to the garden you had passed. He was excited, you nearly had to jog to keep pace with his long strides.

How could he resist? The garden behind the little haunted house was just so picturesque, the hedges and rose bushes, the twinkling fairy lights illuminating the path for him to lead you down. It was so romantic and, most importantly, secluded. Surely, the two of you could escape for a few minutes. He just wanted to kiss you, wanted to kiss his beautiful wife, to feel you against him, to taste you.

Charlie should have known it wouldn’t stop with just a taste of your lips. That once your lovely mouth parted for him and your soft curves pressed against him, he wouldn’t be able to resist for long.

He should have known that he’d never be able to stop at just a kiss.

Only a few short minutes of feeling your tongue against his, your lips, your tits, your ass, and his cock was throbbing, raging against the seam in his jeans and pressing into your stomach.

Fuck, how was everything about you always so soft and so wet for him?

Wet.

He knew your pussy would be wet for him. Your greedy little pussy, always wanting to be filled with his big fat cock.

His finger trailed up along your inner thigh and under your little skirt to skim along the lace of the embarrassingly wet thong covering your pussy. It only confirmed what he already knew, that you were drenched. The flimsy lace completely soaked through and he groaned into your mouth at the feeling, at how wet he made you.

You were quickly reduced to a whimpering mess as Charlie’s movements grew bolder. He picked you up, your legs hooking around his waist, and took you over to a nearby gazebo, also littered with flickering fairy lights. Charlie placed you on top of the railing before immediately pressing himself back against your body, nuzzling his large nose against your cheek as he kissed along your jawline. His mouth moved down to nibble at your neck and your head fell back as a soft moan escaped your lips.

The smell of your skin this close was intoxicating, Charlie couldn’t get enough of smelling you, tasting you. He could nuzzle and kiss into your neck for hours, or your tits, or your pussy. You always smelled so sweet to him.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” You fisted into his thick hair, tugging his mouth away from you briefly.

He looked at you with half lidded lustful eyes and a ridiculous grin, “Come on, gorgeous. It’s Halloween. I want a taste of something sweet.”

He brought his soft lips to your mouth, kissing you deeply, licking into you.

After a few moments of kissing you, your hands pressed against his chest and gently pushed him away, “Baby, I love you and I love taking things slow like this, and I want you to bury your face in my pussy for an hour when we get home, but your mom and Henry will be out of the haunted house any minute.”

He pouted dramatically and buried his head in your neck, licking at your pulse and groaning as his hands came down to unbutton his trousers. You wrapped your hand around the base of his huge throbbing erection when it bobbed free while his fingers toyed with the crotch of your panties.

Charlie suddenly pulled you off the railing and flipped you around, bending you over with a heavy hand between your shoulder blades until your hands rested on the bench in front of you. He pushed your skirt up over your hips as he admired the way your back arched so beautifully for him, the luscious curve of your ass as you presented your gorgeous pussy to him. Fuck, you were so good to him, so fucking perfect. And all for him.

You shook your hips teasingly at him, enough that he could see your little lace thong glimmer with the slickness of your arousal in the flickering lights. That sent him over the edge and he wasted no more time lining his cock up behind you. He pressed the thick head of his cock against your opening, the thong still against you, and bent forward to growl into your ear, “You love this, don’t you, beautiful?” One of his huge hands reached in front of you to rub your clit and peel your thong away from your dripping center. His cock was now pressing through your slick folds and against your pussy, but not yet pushing inside.

You pushed your hips back against him, huffing impatiently. “Don’t make me wait, Charlie. I might change my mind.”

He chuckled and pushed into you slowly, enjoying the feel of you stretching around him as he filled you completely with one stroke. A pleasured groan escaped his lips when his cock was fully surrounded by your wet heat.

He wasted no time in starting to fuck into you roughly, his grip on your hips bruising as he pounded his cock into you. You gasped as his hips began slapping rapidly against your ass, currents of pleasure running through you with each drag of his cock in and out of your pussy.

“You love it when I fuck you like an animal, out where anyone can see my big cock destroying your little pussy,” Charlie growled. “You love making me want to fuck you like this.”

Your mouth fell open in a lewd moan at the feel of him filling you repeatedly, stretching you around his thick cock. His hips never relented, fucking you roughly while his fingers rubbed your clit in practiced motions. The thrill of getting caught making it even hotter.

“Fuck, Charlie. I’m already getting close,” you moaned.

Charlie’s breath huffed in his throat as your walls clenched around his girth, almost bringing him to climax right then and there.

“Holy fuck, Y/N,” his voice was strained. “Your sweet little pussy’s squeezing me so goddamn tight, gonna squeeze the cum right out of my fucking cock.”

Your eyes roll back, eyelids tightly closing, as your orgasm approaches, overcome with pleasure while Charlie’s cock starts to pulse inside of you.

“Fuck Y/N, come on, cum for me. Cum around my big fat cock!” Charlie moaned. “Cum for me, sweetheart, before someone sees me fucking your greedy little pussy out here.”

His thick fingers pressed harder against your clit as his hips began to lose their rhythm, now pounding mercilessly into you while his hips slapped loudly against your ass.

“Please, Charlie, I’m so close! Keep going just like that, fuck!” Your voice was rising, “Make me cum for you!”

Being the dutiful husband he was, Charlie gripped onto your hips and thrusted into you with every ounce of energy he had left, pushing you over the edge into a shuddering orgasm, your pussy spasming around his throbbing cock.

Charlie grunted out as you clenched around his cock, slamming into you hard, chasing his own high. “I love your sweet little pussy so fucking much. I love her even more when she’s full of my cum.”

His heavy chest collapsed down against your back, pressing you further into the bench before burying his face into the curve of your neck, muffling his moans as he came deep inside of you. Charlie’s cock pulsed for several long moments as he spilled his cum into you.

He brought one hand down to softly rub your lower belly, picturing his cum filling every space deep inside of you, his other hand still gripping your hip.

Charlie kissed sweetly behind your ear as he felt his cum begin to drip out of you around his cock, still buried inside of you. “I love knowing you’re pumped so full of my cum that it’ll be running down your thighs tonight,” he groaned loudly into your ear.

“What in God’s name are you doing?!” A woman screeched from the end of the hedge beside you. “Oh my god! Charlie!”

At the shrill hiss of his mother’s voice, Charlie jolted upright behind you with a curse, pulling his dripping cock from your pussy. He fumbled with clumsy hands as he shoved his cock hurriedly back into his slacks as your pussy still fluttered, clenching around nothing as if it missed his cock already. Your ass was still pressed against his pants, as you bent forward before him, when he yanked his zipper up.

You yelped and Charlie grunted a curse when he realized his mistake. He had zipped up your flimsy skirt into his zipper, effectively trapping your ass and pussy, still wet with his cum, against the front of his trousers. Motherfucker.

You felt Charlie struggling to pull his zipper back down to release your skirt from his fly, the material tangled in his zipper. His cussing was as animated as his hands as he attempted to free your skirt behind you. His motions rocked you forward almost as aggressively as he had when he was pounding his cock into you moments before.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” He growled, quickly scrambling to unzip his pants and release you, trying to spare you from any more embarrassment in front of his mother.

You couldn’t help the giggle that escaped your lips. Far beyond embarrassment or even concern at his mother by this point, you had begun to find the whole situation downright hilarious. And you couldn’t help but love the fact that Charlie was so hot for you that he literally couldn’t keep it in his pants around you.

At this point, you were tired of trying to impress his mom. She was never going to like you or think you’re good for Charlie, but it didn’t matter anymore. You were the happiest you’ve ever been and Charlie was constantly telling you how happy he is when he’s with you. You had evidence of that right now, which made you laugh harder, having to bury your face in your arms.

Henry suddenly rushed over to his grandmother, who quickly put her hands over his eyes until Charlie was finally able to free your skirt and rezip his pants, both of you finally able to put yourselves back together. She led Henry away from the brush, turning around to give you and Charlie one last murderous glare, mouthing the words,

“You’re both whores!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> syd & shannon <3


	10. Rehearsal (collab)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie's college-age nephew Chad and his friends give both of you a run for your money this Thanksgiving...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another collaboration, this time for thanksgiving, with my dearest shannon (@safarigirlsp on tumblr).
> 
> This work is part of my ongoing, non-linear series, "Charlie Barber's Series of Unfortunate Events"
> 
> INDIVIDUAL WORK WARNINGS (in addition to the warnings already listed): college-age boys, voyerism, rough sex, using theater terms in exchange for sexual terms.
> 
> enjoy!

Thanksgiving was a stressful holiday for you now that you were the new Mrs. Barber. Charlie’s mother had never been your biggest fan from the outset and things had only deteriorated from there. Not to mention that she thought you were some kind of siren or succubus who had lured her innocent son out into the waters of lustful abandon.  
This Thanksgiving found you both crammed into the Barber family lake house with most of Charlie’s family. His siblings, nieces and nephews, aunts and uncles, and, of course, his parents.  
Most of Charlie’s nieces and nephews were young children, in a similar age bracket to Henry. But his oldest nephew was Chad, who had been a surprise for Charlie’s sister while she was still in high school. True to form, Chad had always been the turd in the punchbowl of the family. He was now nineteen and was visiting his grandparents for Thanksgiving, with two of his horndog college buddies in tow. The three of them had enjoyed an inordinate amount of heckling Charlie about his ‘hot new wife’ and of course teasing you about marrying ‘old man Uncle Charlie.’  
Thanksgiving morning found you amidst the three hapless morons, held hostage by the slowness of the coffee maker as you waited for your cup to brew. They were friendly enough, well meaning in their idiocy, but this certainly was not the way you wanted to spend your holiday; in a crowded house that was tantamount to a dorm. Or a nunnery. You hadn’t even been able to enjoy Charlie’s marvelous cock since arriving because Henry was rooming with you both. The tension was getting to you.  
“So, seriously, Y/N,” one buddy who’s name you didn’t remember began. “How did Charlie land a hottie like you?”  
“What makes you think I didn’t land him?” You tease back.  
This earned a dopey laugh from Chad and his friends.  
“Come on, Y/N,” Chad was at least considerate enough to get the milk out of the fridge for you. “What is it? You’re like really hot and cool. And my Uncle’s just like, you know, not.”  
As Chad closed the door to the refrigerator, it revealed Charlie standing behind it. He leveled a healthy smack to the back of Chad’s head, causing his nephew to duck from the impact and laugh louder.  
“Shocking though it may be to you Mensa candidates, women want more from a man than being dragged to frat parties to play beer pong or Call of Duty,” Charlie chastised them teasingly.  
Charlie moved to you, bending to kiss you briefly before pulling you in front of him and wrapping his arms around you from behind.  
With just you and the college boys, Charlie could be more outwardly affectionate to you. Pressing his chest against your back, he laved lingering kisses along your neck. You could feel his half hard cock digging into your back as he pushed his hips against you.  
“What? Women want to go shopping for cardigans and khakis and shit?” Chad asked, rolling his eyes at the sight of Charlie kissing you.  
“As long as the dressing rooms are large and mirrored,” you answered, smirking at Chad.  
Charlie huffed a laugh against your neck.  
You were just thinking of asking Charlie to join you in a shower when Henry and some of the other children ran into the room, spoiling your thoughts of a proper ‘good morning.’  
“Dad, that’s so gross,” Henry exclaimed at the sight of Charlie’s affection toward you.  
“Right, little dude?” Chad agreed. His friends all laughed along.  
“I can’t help it,” Charlie still held you, tracing your neck with his large nose. “My wife’s just too beautiful.”  
Charlie did pull away, however, when his mother entered the kitchen. You couldn’t really blame him, based on your track record.  
“They we’re doing it again, grandma,” Henry instantly betrayed you both. “Kissing and being gross.”  
His mother shot both of you a venomous glare. “We are not going to have any distasteful behavior on Thanksgiving,” she commanded.  
She was more edgy than usual, which you have not previously believed impossible. Although, she did have a lot on her shoulders, hosting such a large Thanksgiving dinner.  
“What kind of ‘distasteful behavior,’ grandma?” Chad asked innocently, knowing full well what she meant. Yours and Charlie’s escapades had become the favorite family gossip.  
“Shhh,” she hissed at Chad.  
“Oh,” Chad feigned understanding. “You mean code Foxtrot Uniform Charlie Kilo?”  
Charlie’s mother looked as confused as Henry and the other children. You laughed, and Charlie’s grip on you tightened.  
“Better watch it, Chad,” Charlie growled  
“What? Do you need help buttering the biscuits today?” Chad continued. “Has to be lots of that before dinner, right.”  
Charlie stepped from behind you, approaching Chad and his friends, glaring intensely.  
“It’s cool, uncle,” Chad laughed. “I know you’re the reigning champ at playing hide the salami in public”  
“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Charlie growled as he grabbed Chad’s upper arm, turning him roughly and shoving him out of the room.  
Before Charlie stepped back into the kitchen, his mother took the opportunity to squint her eyes at you.  
“Do you see what you’ve done?” She said spitefully.  
“I’m just happy my biscuit is well buttered,” you shrugged as you sipped your coffee. You were over trying to appease his mother.  
Charlie didn’t understand the intensity of his mother’s glare toward you when he returned.  
“Grandma are you making biscuits?” Henry intoned hopefully.  
******************************************************************************  
After putting yourself together and donning a nice sweater dress, you sat with Charlie on the large sofa in the living room with most of the family. It was now early afternoon. The big game played on the TV. A few people watched it attentively while others carried on conversations.  
You weren’t paying attention to them. You were only focused on Charlie’s huge hand that rested on your upper thigh, squeezing you often.  
During a lull in the conversation, Charlie took the opportunity to lean in to kiss your cheek. Before he pulled away, his lips lingered against your skin to whisper, “My wife looks so fucking sexy today.”  
Your thighs pressed more tightly together just from his words and the feel of his lips and hand on you.  
Minutes passed while Charlie talked to his family before another lag in conversation presented itself that allowed you to bring your lips close to Charlie’s ear.  
“I’m worried I won’t be able to eat anything at all later if I don’t work up an appetite before then,” you purred against his ear.  
“Don’t tease me, kitten,” Charlie warned with a sideways smile. “I know how insatiable you are.”  
Charlie’s hand tightened on your thigh before starting to drift higher. His hand rose as high as he reasonably could without brushing against your pussy, your dress already pushed up too far for the setting.  
Most people didn’t notice or chose not to. Except for one of Chad’s idiot friends, who eyed you like a hawk and elbowed Chad to get his attention too.  
You hardly cared about them. It was actually kind of fun, thrilling even, to tease the little bastards right there. Showing them what they could never have.  
Moving closer, you pressed yourself as close to Charlie as you could. Your breasts were pressed against his thick arm that crossed the front of your body down to where his hand gripped your thigh. Resting your chin on his shoulder from the side gave you just the right angle to whisper filth in his ear and simultaneously watch the college boys from the side of your vision.  
“Wouldn’t you like to push your fingers into my pussy right now, Charlie?” You whispered. “Get me all wet and stretched out for your big cock?”  
You felt Charlie’s muscles tense at your words, his jaw clenching.  
“I’m going to split your sweet little pussy wide open with my cock for this, gorgeous,” Charlie whispered as he turned to kiss you chastely on the nose so as not to alert the group to the nature of his words. “And I’m not going to be nice and sweet about it. I’m going to fuck you so hard that I’ll have to carry you down for dinner.”  
“Are you?” You smirked at him. “Do you think you can fuck me that good, Uncle Charlie?”  
“I think that Uncle Charlie is going to fuck you until you’re screaming my name correctly,” Charlie purred as he kissed your cheek.  
Charlie wrapped his arm around your waist, pulling you into his lap. Nothing more than a playful gesture to everyone looking. Once in his lap, you could feel his dual purpose was to conceal his hardening cock, that now rested beneath your ass.  
Bringing his lips to your neck, he smiled warmly, kissing you sweetly. Everyone would have assumed he was doing nothing more than sharing a joke or a compliment with you.  
“You feel what you do to me, beautiful?” Charlie whispered. “Feel what my fat cock wants to do to you?”  
“I don’t know,” you purred as you brought your hand up to stroke under Charlie’s chin. “It’s been so long, I know if I remember what your fat cock can do to me.”  
You rubbed your ass against him subtly, earning a huff and an involuntary buck of Charlie’s hips against you.  
No one else seemed to notice. No one except the frat boys across from you. They watched you both as they whispered and snickered between each other.  
Charlie’s hand on your thigh tightened and his hand at your waist pulled you closer to him.  
“What do you want, Y/N?” Charlie’s voice rumbled low. “Should I make you sit on my cock and go for a ride? Put on a nice halftime show?”  
“That depends,” you whisper back. “Do you want to see my tits bouncing as I ride your cock? You want to fill me up with so much cum that you feel it running back down into your lap?”  
“Fuck, Y/N,” Charlie almost groaned, burying his face on your neck.  
“Everything okay over there, Uncle Charlie?” Chad asked with mocking concern. “You look awfully red and sweaty.”  
You had to hide the small smile that came across your face at their comment. Yes, you were Charlie’s wife and you’d always stand up for him…but damn, it was fun to watch him get teased by a bunch of college kids.  
To add to their mockery, you turned around and wore a concerned look, running your hand through his hair. “Yeah, you alright, handsome?”  
His jaw clenched as he glared playfully at you before shifting his eyes to the three boys on the couch across from them.  
“I’m doing just fine, but thanks for your concern, Chad.” Charlie smiled at him mockingly.  
Chad chuckled. “I’m sure you are, especially with your hot wife sitting on your lap.”  
Another friend added in, “Man, I bet Charlie hasn’t even hidden any salami since before they got here.”  
“Old man Charlie must be in bad shape.” The other friend chimed in, making them all laugh.  
Around you, everyone else was too engrossed in the game to pay attention to any of you. Sarcasm was rampant in the Barber family and people rarely perked their ears enough to listen to specific digs.  
Charlie looked at the boys with a devilish smirk, ensuring his voice was just loud enough to carry to them when he said against your jaw, “It’s been too long and I’ve forgotten where I hid that salami. I better check the last place I saw it.”  
You smacked his chest playfully, laughing at him.  
“Come help me look for it, gorgeous,” Charlie kept ensuring his voice carried to the boys. “I’m going to take a quick shower. I bet we can find it in there.”  
The snickering had mostly died down, replaced by dumbfounded expressions.  
“Give me five minutes and join me,” Charlie whispered before pushing you off of his lap and standing.  
You watched as he as he headed down the hallway to the shared bathroom.  
After five minutes had passed, you rose from the couch yourself, smoothing your dress. “Excuse me, I should fix my hair before dinner,” you stated as you looked at everyone smiling.  
Chad raised his eyebrows and nudged his friends before saying, “Have a nice shower, Mrs. Barber.”  
You nodded. You were much better at this little game than these amateurs.  
“Thanks, Chad. It’s going to be very, very steamy,” you told him with a wicked smirk.  
All of their mouths dropped wide open.  
You flashed them a quick wink before walking briskly, eager to get out of the living room and towards the bathroom to find Charlie.  
On your way down the hallway, Charlie appeared in the doorway to the bathroom, grabbing your arm. But instead of pulling you inside, his hand slid down to grip yours as he dragged you away from the bathroom down the hallway.  
“I have the water running as a decoy,” he explained with a grin as he trotted down the hallway, leading you along. “We probably have thirty minutes before anyone comes looking,” he spoke quietly over his shoulder.  
Charlie was careful to keep his heavy footfalls quiet and to avoid being seen by anyone as he sneaked with you toward the back door. The last thing you needed was his parents or Henry catching you. That would end your stolen alone time together before it began.  
Once outside, Charlie dragged you along beside him as he covered the lawn in long strides toward the enclosed gazebo that contained a hottub.  
Taking a quick look around as he held the door open for you, Charlie ushered you inside before ducking in after you.  
The small gazebo was lined with benches and a shelf for towels. Its centerpiece was a large hottub. Inside it was significantly warmer, the windows looking out were completely steamed over.  
He was on you instantly, spinning you around to face him and attacking your lips. He aggressively kissed you, licking into your mouth as his hands gripped at your body, grasping at your waist, hips, and ass.  
Reaching to his expansive chest, you worked to undo his buttons as he advanced on you, backing you toward the hottub.  
Charlie’s mouth moved to your neck as he bent to grab behind your thighs, lifting you up to sit on the hottub cover.  
Your legs wrapped around Charlie’s waist as he moved to stand between them. He sucked a mark into your neck while he shoved your dress up around your hips. Running your hands down the bare skin of Charlie’s gorgeous chest, you spread his shirt open fully as your hands trailed down to undo his belt.  
A low groan sounded through the small room when you freed Charlie’s cock, already hard and throbbing, when you gripped your hand as far as you could around his impressive girth. You pumped his cock as he pulled your panties off, shoving them into his pocket.  
“You have no idea how much I’ve been craving your sweet little pussy,” Charlie growled as he ran the head of his cock through your folds. “I’ve missed her.”  
Your hands flew to Charlie’s shoulders, nails digging into him as he thrust his cock into you fully.  
“Fuck, you always feel so good, beautiful,” he praised as he began pumping into you. “Always so wet. Always hugging my cock so fucking tight.”  
“Fuck me hard, Charlie,” you punctuated your words by raking your nails along his shoulders. “Make me cum. I need it so bad.”  
“At your service, lovely,” Charlie grinned at you as he picked up his pace, slamming his cock roughly into you.  
Your arms moved to wrap around his neck and your legs squeezed his waist, holding him close as each powerful thrust threatened to shove you back away from him.  
Fucking into you aggressively, you could almost feel every ridge and vein on Charlie’s enormous cock as he dragged it in and out of you. Each thrust angled just right to hit all your favorite spots. Charlie was huffing now with each thrust, his thick sweaty hair falling around his face.  
“Right there, Charlie,” you moaned. “You always fuck me just right.”  
“I know how much your pussy loves me,” Charlie panted. “How much you love getting fucked by my big cock.”  
Unbeknownst to you, Chad and his two little asshole buddies had sneaked outside to smoke a joint. They wandered around to the back of the house, hiding behind the small building housing the hottub. As they passed the blunt between them, they heard moaning and the slapping of skin on skin coming from inside the hottub room.  
The three stoners crept to the door. Quietly pushing it open just enough for the three of them to peek their heads inside, they were met with a perfectly clear profile view of Charlie furiously pounding his cock into you.  
Tensing now with every hard thrust, you could feel your pussy wanting to gush around Charlie’s cock. You squeezed your thighs tighter around his waist and fisted your hands into his hair, pulling him roughly against you with every part of your body just as your pussy clenched around his cock.  
“Keep fucking me like that!” You almost shouted. “Make me cum on your giant cock!”  
“Fuck, yes, gorgeous,” Charlie huffed between his rough thrusts. “Cum all over my fat fucking cock.”  
Chad and his idiot friends took that moment to burst fully through the door, cheering and hollering their encouragements like they were cheering on a football team.  
Charlie’s hips stuttered as his head and yours jerked sharply to face them.  
“Get the fuck out of here, you little pricks!” Charlie shouted, his voice hoarse. His thrusts stopped and he almost lost his erection, despite being on the verge of cumming himself.  
He moved to pull out of you, but your legs around his waist stopped him, tightening hard and pulling his hips back against you.  
“I’ll kill you if you stop fucking me now before I cum,” you glared at him. “I’m going to cum so hard. I don’t give a fuck who sees.”  
“Fuck, Y/N,” Charlie grunted. “If that’s what you fucking want.”  
“Get the fuck out of here, you stoned fuck offs,” Charlie snarled toward the door.  
Charlie slammed his cock back into you with a growl, his pace even more punishing now that he was fueled by anger.  
The stoners watched, transfixed by the show before them and by their drug addled reflexes. The dank haze of their low grade pot wafted into the room. They pumped their fists in time with Charlie’s thrusts into you.  
It only took a few more slams of his cock into you before he pounded you into one of the most intense orgasms you had ever experienced. Your pussy seized on his cock in waves that pulsed in time with your pleasure as your orgasm rocked your body. Your thighs quivered and your jaw fell slack, and Charlie’s name as it spilled in a moan from your lips sounded like something straight out of a porno.  
The combination of feeling your pussy tense on his cock, the sound of the way you moaned his name, and the sight of what he’d done to you was enough to push Charlie over the edge. He pumped load after load of his thick hot cum into you with a low groan, as you finished cumming yourself.  
Charlie didn’t give either of you time to enjoy your afterglows. He pulled his dripping cock from you and hastily shoved himself back into his pants.  
The stoned onlookers got a good view of Charlie’s cock as he pulled it from you, letting out a moronic chorus of ‘Dude’s’ and ‘Whoa’s.’  
Charlie charged at them menacingly.  
Colliding with Chad roughly, Charlie grabbed his collar as he shoved him back out of the door, shoving his two friends outside too by the sheer size of his body. One stoner fell backward onto the ground, laughing like an idiot.  
Chad raised his hands as Charlie shoved him.  
“Easy, bro! I’m impressed you even know how to use a dick, let alone that you’re packing a fucking horse cock!” Chad gestured to his pants. “I never would have guessed with all your cardigans and shit.”  
“What the fuck is wrong with you!?” Charlie was almost shouting. “Are you so fucking stoned that you want to get your ass kicked?”  
“People were asking where you went anyway,” Chad laughed. “What do you want me to tell them?”  
“Tell them we were rehearsing a fucking scene and needed some piracy,” Charlie growled in his deep voice. “Or I’ll tell them what the fuck you little assholes were out here doing.”  
Charlie shoved his nephew roughly away, causing him to stumble backward over his friend, who still lay on the ground. They both laughed like imbeciles.  
The three of them collected themselves and stumbled away, still laughing and talking about Charlie and his hot wife.  
******************************************************************************  
Later, after you had both composed yourselves, you both even found yourselves laughing with each other about the day’s events.  
You were now seated next to each other at Thanksgiving dinner. An enormous amount of food sat spread across the table, more than even the large crowd of Charlie’s family and friends could consume.  
Charlie’s large hand rested on your thigh and he leaned close to you, whispering an occasional seedy remark in your ear.  
Both of your attentions were drawn to Chad, who had fixed Charlie with an intense and amused stare. He leaned toward Charlie from his seat across the table, arms crossed in front of him.  
“So, Uncle Charlie, tell us about the new play you’re working on,” Chad beamed with a shit eating grin and barely contained laughter. “It’s really gonna be something bad ass if it’s anything like the rehearsal we saw today.”  
“I don’t want to dominate the conversation by talking about my productions,” Charlie warned through gritted teeth as he glared murderously at the little bastard.  
“No, man, you two were seriously into it. Like method acting,” Chad’s shit eating grin returned. “You put a lot of effort into it. You should tell everyone about it.”  
“Theater’s a boring dinner topic, Chad,” Charlie jaw clenched as he glared at his nephew.  
“Your plays are never boring, honey,” Charlie’s mother chimed in. “I want to hear about it.”  
“Oh, I think everyone would love to hear all about this one,” Chad held his glass up in a cheers. “Let me tell you guys about the ‘rehearsal’ I walked in on today.” He loudly addressed the table.  
Charlie shook his head ‘no’ slowly at Chad, his expression violent, but it wasn’t enough to penetrate the haze of marijuana.  
Charlie’s expression turned to thinly veiled horror as Chad began reciting his ‘story.’ His eyes met yours as his hand tightened on your thigh. You could see the apology contained in his hazel eyes.  
“I’m sure there are worse stories about you than everyone hearing how good you make me feel,” you say quietly to Charlie. Bringing your own glass towards your lips, you motioned it to him in a subtle cheers of your own. “This is our thing, I think.”  
“Yeah,” Charlie huffed through a cynical laugh. “This is my life now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> syd & shannon <3


	11. Parking Lot (BLURB)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a quick blurb :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is part of my ongoing, non-linear series, "Charlie Barber's Series of Unfortunate Events"
> 
> INDIVIDUAL WORK WARNINGS (in addition to the warnings already listed): car sex, thigh grinding.
> 
> enjoy!

You and Charlie had been invited to one of Henry’s friend’s birthday party at the local park and today was the day. Charlie herded Henry into the car and began the short drive to the park, dropping Henry off at the party before driving around to try and find a parking spot.   
Charlie was tired, having a weeks worth of tech rehearsals for his new show, and you felt back for him. You offered to come alone, but Charlie insisted on coming along no matter how many times you told him not to.   
He sighed and pulled into a spot, putting the car in park before his head fell back against the headrest. You pouted and placed a hand on his thigh, gently rubbing up and down.  
“Charlie, I told you not to come today. You’re exhausted, babe.”  
He huffed. “I’m starting to think that was a good idea.”  
You laughed and he smiled softly. “There’s that smile that I love so much.”  
He looked over at you and pushed his seat all the way back before patting his lap. “Come sit on my lap, wanna feel you for a bit.”  
Giggling softly, you crawled over the center console and onto his lap, immediately feeling a growing erection resting on your inner thigh. With heavy-lidded eyes, Charlie wrapped his hands around you and pulled your upper body towards him until his lips reached your neck.   
“Mmmmmmm…I missed you this week, Y/N.”  
Your back arched as he bit down on your shoulder, earning himself a gasp from your lips.  
“Oh, Charlie…”  
He smirked and pulled away, grabbing onto your hips tightly before nibbling at your earlobes.  
“Grind on my thigh, Y/N.”  
You bit your lip and began moving your crotch back and forth on his denim-clad thigh, sighing at the friction while Charlie’s eyes darkened with lust.   
“That’s a good girl, keep going just like this. I can feel your panties getting wet, are you enjoying this?”  
You nod quickly and try to speed up your strokes but his hands on your hips prevent you from going any faster.   
“I need you to answer my question before I’ll let you go faster.”  
Your eyes clench shut as one of your strokes rubs directly over your clit. “Fuck, I am enjoying this, so much Charlie.”  
He smirked and let you go, leaning back to watch as you sped up on top of him. “Oh princess, you look so good up there, riding my thigh. You’re doing such a good job, Y/N.”  
You whimpered before Charlie growled, unbuttoning his jeans and pulling out his weeping erection. He started stroking it up and down along with your hips, making him grunt.   
The sight alone brought you right up to the edge of orgasm, something so erotic about seeing him touching himself as you grind on his thigh. It sent a tingle throughout your entire body.  
“C-Charlie…”  
He groaned and started bucking up into his hand. “I know babe, I know, let go for me. You’ve been so good today, you deserve to cum.”  
His praise sent you right over the edge and into orgasm, leaving a wet patch on his jeans from your release. Charlie looked down at his thigh and was soon releasing into his palm with a loud groan.  
“Fuck Y/N!”  
You looked down at him with half-lidded eyes, running your hand through his now-messy hair before he pulled you in for one final kiss. When he pulled away, his eyes suddenly went wide and stared at something behind you.   
“Get off, now!” He hissed, quickly pushing you off his lap and cleaning himself off.   
“Charlie, wh-”   
The window rolled down behind you just after you’d flattened out your sundress.  
“Henry was wondering where the two of you were.” Henry’s friend Ethan’s mom said, looking disapprovingly between the two of you.   
Charlie’s face was bright red. “Y-Yeah, it took a little longer to find a spot.”  
You offered her a small smile and she just rolled her eyes, walking away while muttering,  
“Sure you did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> syd <3


	12. Close Call (BLURB)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a quick blurb :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is part of my ongoing, non-linear series, "Charlie Barber's Series of Unfortunate Events"
> 
> INDIVIDUAL WORK WARNINGS (in addition to the warnings already listed): quickie on the kitchen counter, behind-the-counter blowjob
> 
> enjoy!

“C-Charlie, fuck!”  
He growled into your ear as he pressed your front further into the counter as his hips slapped against your ass.  
“Feels so fucking good, shit I’m getting close! Gotta c-cum before Henry gets here, fuck!”  
Your walls clenched tightly around his girth as you felt your orgasm approaching, moans getting louder as his hips got faster.  
“Oh Charlie, baby I’m so close! Please baby, make me cum!”  
He pounded you as hard as he possibly could and it didn’t take much longer before you were coming with a loud cry.  
“That’s it, come on my cock!” He said through gritted teeth before an unfamiliar and somewhat unwelcome sound rang through his ears.  
The front door opened but somehow, Charlie didn’t care about that and he couldn’t bring himself to stop. He was so close and he needed to cum.  
“Charlie, we’re home!” His mother’s voice rang through and suddenly, Charlie’s brain registered the situation before he went into a full blown panic. You quickly dismounted from the counter and got down on your knees, taking Charlie in your mouth as his mother and Henry walked into the kitchen.  
Your eyes went wide at the sound of Henry’s voice as you sucked Charlie’s dick. You were just hoping that Henry didn’t try and come around the counter, or else Charlie would be paying therapy bills for the next few years.  
“Dad, look what I made with Grandma today!” He proudly showed off the picture he drew and Charlie did his best to smile genuinely, but it was hard when your wife was blowing you behind the counter.  
“That looks magnificent, Hen—oh shit!”  
He subtly pressed his hips against your face as he came in your mouth, spurting his warm seed down your throat while trying to keep the conversation going.  
His mother sounded a bit concerned. “Charlie, is everything alright?”  
He nodded, perhaps a too quickly. “Yes, everything’s fine. I just, uh, tweaked something in my thigh. Me and Y/N did a workout yesterday and I’m still pretty sore.”  
She seemed to buy that excuse. “Oh, where is Y/N?”  
Charlie froze and you panicked, hoping he wouldn’t say anything stupid. “She’s, um, upstairs!” He accidentally raised his voice, excited that he’d managed to come up with something not completely idiotic or unrealistic. He quickly cleared his throat while you held back a giggle. “Yes, she’s upstairs in the shower.”  
You heard her say goodbye to Henry before waving goodbye to Charlie while you quickly tucked him back into his pants. “Thanks again for taking him, mom!”  
The front door shut and Charlie told Henry to go upstairs and start unpacking his overnight bag, which he did, before pulling you up off the floor with a sheepish expression.  
His lips turned up into a smile as he chuckled. “I don’t know which to say first, ‘thank you’ or ‘I’m sorry.’” You laughed and wrapped your arms around his neck, nuzzling your nose against his before pulling him in for a kiss, which he eagerly returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> syd <3


	13. The Lights Were On (BLURB)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a quick blurb :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is part of my ongoing, non-linear series, "Charlie Barber's Series of Unfortunate Events"
> 
> INDIVIDUAL WORK WARNINGS (in addition to the warnings already listed): accidentally fucking in view of trick or treaters.
> 
> enjoy!

Henry was at a friends house getting ready for trick-or-treating with a group of friends, which left you and Charlie to hold down the fort at home. So far, there hadn’t been many trick-or-treaters since it was still a bit early and the sun was slowly setting over the neighborhood. This year, Henry had insisted that you and Charlie dress up as his favorite “Star Wars: The Clone Wars” characters, Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala.  
When you walked down the stairs in Padmé’s famous “sunset” dress and rounded the corner into the kitchen, you immediately began laughing when you saw Charlie’s Jedi outfit. He was clad in Anakin’s signature Jedi robes, complete with a lightsaber clipped onto his belt. His eyes raked up and down your figure before licking his lips, meeting your eyes with a small smirk.  
“Padmé, my lovely wife, looking beautiful as always.”  
You smiled and walked up to him, placing your hands on his chest. “Oh Ani, you’re too much.”  
He bent over and placed a soft kiss on your lips before you quickly pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. You pulled away and giggled when you felt Charlie’s half-hard erection through his costume trousers. Your hand snaked down his body to start palming the bulge, making his head tilt back and a deep growl rumble from his chest.  
Just as he was about to grab your ass and pull you up around his waist, the doorbell rang. Charlie groaned and you chuckled, pulling away to run over to the door with the candy bowl.   
After bidding farewell to the kids and their parents, you set the bowl down near the door and walked back into the kitchen with Charlie’s darkened eyes watching your every move.  
You pretended to ignore him, simply starting to clean up the kitchen before he came up behind you and pressed his erection right against your lower back while his hands gripped your hips.   
His lips came down to plant open-mouthed kisses on your exposed shoulder, immediately producing goosebumps on your skin. You tried to keep cleaning, keep ignoring him, but it was getting more and more difficult as his touches grew bolder.   
“Mmmmmm, we have the house to ourselves for a little bit, first time in a while…” He whispered, making you shiver.  
It was true, you hadn’t had the house to yourselves in weeks, ever since Nicole asked Charlie to take him while she was away for a job. You didn’t mind of course, you loved having Henry around, but it definitely has put quite the damper on your sex life.   
His hands came up to grab your breasts and you were putty in his hands after that.  
“Charlie, what about the trick-or-treaters?” You breathed as his lips moved up to your neck, now gently suckling on your skin while his hips ground desperately against you.  
“They won’t see anything. Please? I’ve missed you so, so much angel. Can you feel how much?”  
You moan softly when he shoves his hips forward, emphasizing his point.  
“Make it quick baby, I’m scared that someone will see.”  
Charlie growled and pushed your front onto the kitchen counter, quickly removing his costume pants before pulling the long skirt of your dress over your hips, exposing your glistening folds.   
“No underwear? Shit, I’m gonna cum before we even start.” He mumbled to himself as his fingers dip down to explore your wetness, rubbing circles around your clit before lining himself up with your entrance.   
He pushes in immediately, growling as your walls stretch to accommodate his length. Your head falls forward onto the cool marble as his hips pick up their pace, fucking you deeply.  
“F-Fuck, Charlie, feels so good baby.”  
His fingers dig into the flesh of your hips, holding you as his thrusts get desperate.   
“Christ, I swear you’ve gotten even tighter since the last time, shit. I’m not gonna last much longer, it’s been too long and you feel too damn good.”  
Your eyes flutter and roll into the back of your head, no longer watching the front door or windows as Charlie continues pounding into you.  
Big mistake.  
–  
“But the lights are on inside!”   
All the kids nod in agreement. “Yeah.”  
The little boy looks up at his mother with pleading eyes. “Can we at least go up and knock?”  
She sighs before nodding her head, watching as the band of children run up and start knocking on the door.  
No answer.  
They try again, same thing.   
“If they don’t answer, then don’t keep knocking, let’s just move on.”  
One of the kids peers into the side window. “Wait, I see them! But why is Mr. Barber hurting Mrs. Barber?”  
The mom comes up the steps onto the doorstep. “What are you talking about?” She asks before peering in for herself, absolutely mortified at what she saw.   
Her face flushed pink and she quickly ushered the kids away, telling them that Mr. Barber wasn’t hurting Mrs. Barber (the exact opposite, in fact, which she chose not to mention) and that they should just go to the next house.   
She dug around in her purse to find a small piece of paper and a pen, quickly scribbling a note before slipping it under the door.  
–  
You walk over to the door after hearing some knocks, surprised to find a little note sitting right in front of it.   
After giving the kids their candy, you unfolded the note and gasped in horror. Charlie, being the protective husband he is, came rushing in with a worried look.  
“What happened?”  
Your mouth sits wide open and you hand him the note, burying your face in his chest as he reads it out loud.  
PLEASE REMEMBER TO TURN OUT YOUR LIGHTS BEFORE DECIDING TO RENDEZVOUS ON THE KITCHEN COUNTER, OTHERWISE KIDS MAY COME LOOKING IN THE WINDOW AND SEE MR. BARBER “HURTING HIS WIFE.”  
SEEMS LIKE THE KIDS AREN’T THE ONLY ONES GETTING SOME SUGAR TONIGHT… ;)  
HAPPY HALLOWEEN.  
When he’d finished, you looked up and saw his beet-red face and wide eyes. You chuckled and Charlie quickly bent over, nuzzling his face into your neck while he hugged you tight.   
“Hey, at least we’ll remember to turn out our lights from now on!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> syd <3

**Author's Note:**

> syd <3


End file.
